In My Hands, On My Shoulders
by ChocolatePie14
Summary: Hermione Granger. Cleverest witch of her age, faithful friend, caring and passionate. events unfold during the Battle of Hogwarts which enable her to have a new cause and perhaps an ally? She is sent back by her least favourite professor, but where does she end up? first story, please read! bit of fluff, maybe some strong language and slightly explicit scenes at times. Not sure!
1. Prologue: The Battle of Hogwarts 1998

**In My Hands, On My Shoulders**

Prologue: The Battle of Hogwarts 1998

Hermione watched the final breaths leave the body of Severus Snape, and found she could not overcome her conflicting emotions over the whole episode. As a student at Hogwarts and a member of the brave house of Gryffindor, it was customary to hate Professor Severus Snape, the potions master. He made all students' lives hell, particularly during potions, unless you were a member of Slytherin. On top of that, Snape had demonstrated an instant dislike for her best friend Harry Potter. All of this added together meant that she was not particularly fond of Severus Snape. Seven years later and he was dying, killed by the very man that Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent the last year on the run from, trying to destroy his life forces from all over the country.

Another reason for her conflicting feelings was that he had murdered Albus Dumbledore. He had been headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and also thought of as the greatest wizard of all time. Dumbledore had trusted Snape, believing him to be a double agent fighting for the Greater Good, and he had killed him.

And yet, here in his final moments, Hermione couldn't help but feel that though she hated the man in front of her, she was missing some momentous detail; something that would put to rest the conflict over what to believe about the dying man.

"Take ... it ... Take ... it ..." the agonised voice of Severus Snape knocked her out of her reverie. He was looking directly into Harry's eyes, pleading with him. Take what? Hermione was confused for a few seconds before her eyes wondered over what was left of his body. Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. From each of his wounds, silvery wisps, strands of fine hair was oozing out along with the blood, but not mixing with it. However, what really made Hermione's heart wrench was seeing them leak from his eyes, like tears.

"Memories..." she murmured to herself, conjuring up a flask from Harry to gather them in. Despite her dislike for the man, Hermione felt tears forming and eventually overflowing from her eyes. No one deserved their ending to be like this. In that moment Hermione felt, without a doubt, that Snape had been fighting for good all along. The desperation in his black eyes as he gazed into Harry's green orbs could not be faked.

"Look ... at ... me ..." the words were forced out in a terrible rasp. Snape's grip on Harry's robes slackened and Hermione watched as the life faded from his eyes. He was gone. Harry and Ron slowly left, but Hermione couldn't tear her gaze off his empty eyes. Slowly, she edged closer until she was kneeling close beside him. The open wound on his neck was partly obscured by his long black locks, but she could see that it was still leaking blood. One final tear had trickled down from his eye, leaving a trail of his lost hopes down his face. Unsure of what came over her, Hermione slowly, reluctantly, reached forward to dry the tear away. As her hand approached, Snape's hand suddenly grasped her wrist, painfully tight. There was a new fervour in his eyes and Hermione could feel the heat of his gaze and he gripped her hard.

"Only you can do it ... change it all! Save them... Save her. You could give him ... family ... you know enough ... brightest witch of your age ..." as he struggled to get the words out, Hermione felt him press something metallic and cold into her hand. She glanced down and slowly opened her fist. The object in it resembled something she knew well, yet there were clear differences in this model, obvious alterations. Where the sand would usually be at the centre, contained in the hourglass, there was now a faintly glowing gold liquid substance. However she did not have time to puzzle it out now.

Snape renewed his grip on Hermione's wrist and directed her attention to his dark mark. To her surprise, more memories were leaking out around the edges of the mark, which in turn appeared to be bubbling. Without thinking she summoned two more vials and collected the silvery wisps. Once she had sealed the vials, she again regarded her mark. To her surprise, it had completely faded, leaving an angry looking red welt in its place.

"Love conquers all" tears were streaming down Snape's face as he regarded the young witch above him. "I don't have long, listen well. You know what I have given you, but you know not what it does; I leave that to you to discover. Use it to go back, find them all. Destroy them together. So many lives saved ... do not watch those; they are not for your eyes. Give them to me after 'mudblood'. You will know when." Pain clouded his eyes and he gasped, finally delivering the information he had needed. He took one last breath, "I'm ... so-rry ... for everything ... Lily".

Hermione watched the life leave his body for the second time, but she knew this was it. He wouldn't be coming back again. She could not wrap her head around what he had told her. Save who? Where was she supposed to go back? And what was this about mudbloods? Hermione was a mudblood, and she was proud of it. The term was meant to be degrading, however she had long since passed the stage of caring. So what if she was a muggleborn? She had a hell of a higher magical capability compared to fools such as Crabbe and Goyle. It didn't mean anything, so it no longer bothered her. She pondered her next question. Who was Lily? Surely not ... Harry's mother?

Hermione sighed.

Harry would be needing her. They still needed to find a way to destroy the snake. Harry still had to fight Voldermort. With the Elder Wand under Voldermort's full control, would he stand a chance? She didn't have the time to ponder the words of Severus Snape; she had a war to win. Friends to save and a certain ginger haired boy to kiss. For now, she tried to put her confusion over Snape's second death to the back of her mind and brave the events which were unfurling around her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello everyone!  
So I am completely new to writing... I have been reading on here for a while, and have read some amazing stories which have inspired me! When I first joined, I never ever intended to submit something of my own, but I have always loved writing. I have just completed my GCSE's so I decided if I was going to write, this would be the best time to start.**

**I can't say I'm an experienced writer, but I do enjoy it. I plan on taking English Lit. for A level too.**

**Reviews are more than welcome! Anything anyone has to say, positives, constructive criticism... I need to know! PM's are also welcome.**

**I'm not sure what my update pattern will be, but I'll try my best to keep them regular and speedy. that being said, I do have a busy summer, so please don't be angry if I go some time without updating!**

**love Rads x**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet The Family

**In My Hands, On My Shoulders**

Chapter 1: Meet The Family 2002

It was late on Friday night when a resounding crack was heard in Godric's Hollow. Hermione Jean Granger wobbled for a split second, disorientated as she usually was by apparating. Regaining her balance, she headed in to the magically enlarged bungalow she lived in with Ron just on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. However this weekend, the cottage would be strangely empty; she would be alone. Ron, along with Harry and their friend Neville Longbottom had been requested by the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt to join the team of Aurors. This weekend the boys would be out on a mission to round up a suspect death eater who was causing trouble in South Wales, so Hermione would be left alone.

As Hermione spelled the dinner to cook itself, she realised it was probably good Ron was away, she had a lot of work to do. She had recently transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and her work load was much heavier than it had been when she worked in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Luckily she had the whole weekend to complete three new reports for the Minister, but not tonight. Tonight she would relax. Packing up the food, Hermione walked over to the fireplace, mentally thanking herself again for thinking to link her fireplace up to Potter Manor so she could visit whenever she pleased via the floo network.

She finally arrived back home in the early hours of Saturday, having spent the night with Ginny, talking and laughing like old times. Looking back on her life, Hermione realised that she had never had any close friends who were girls. Actually, she hadn't really had any friends at all until she went to Hogwarts. She smiled fondly, remembering how she, Harry and Ron had become best friends, despite the latter's tactless comments about her over the course of their friendship. She had surprised even herself in her fourth year when she found herself becoming good friends with Ginny, having previously avoiding female company due to their petty conversations (in her opinion anyway). Even then, she found herself liking Ginny, with her tomboyish ways and good sense of humor. The only issue at that time had been Ginny's insistence to avoid Harry's company due to what Hermione still regarded as the most major crush OF ALL TIME. It had been her source of entertainment for many years, and even now she never let Ginny live it down.

She regarded Ginny as a sister already, and she had for a long time. They shared everything and Hermione was possibly the most proud when Ginny was accepted to play Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. Ginny, similarly to Hermione, did not have many girl friends. Growing up in a house with six brothers was the foundation for her tomboy attitude, classic redhead anger and her sharp tongue. Hermione, along with Luna Lovegood, was her best friend. This was why, in a week's time, Hermione was to be the Maid of Honour at Harry and Ginny's wedding.

Her close knit family of Harry, Ron and Ginny had been extended, to her surprise, to George Weasley. Wracked with grief after the loss of his twin brother Fred, George had felt closest to Ron and Harry after the Battle of Hogwarts, and had eventually moved into Potter Manor with Harry and Ginny. For a while he had refused to step foot into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop he had founded with Fred. With a push from Harry and Ron and a not-so-subtle kick up the backside from Ginny, George had returned to the shop just last week, and was back in business with help from Lee Jordan. With George back on his feet, a great weight had been lifted from everyone's shoulders; they had really been worrying about him.

All this time Hermione had been lying awake, thinking about how much things had changed since she had graduated from Hogwarts. She had been the only member from the Golden Trio to return to Hogwarts for their seventh year, albeit a year late. Even now, she underestimated herself. She had been shocked right down to her core when she was offered a job at the Ministry straight out form her graduation, and on top of that, she would be right up there in the hierarchy of the Ministry, working directly with the Minister of Magic.

She glanced at her bedside table and sighed in frustration. The clock read 4:20am. For the 12th night in a row, sleep appeared to be unreachable to Hermione. "Accio dreamless sleep!" Hermione muttered with frustration. To her increasing annoyance, only one tiny bottle flew out to greet her. She had used her whole stock of potions! Deciding that first thing in the morning she'd have to pay a visit to Madame Pomfrey, Hermione drank the potion and felt herself, finally, drift off into sleep.

Precisely three hours later, Hermione jerked upright in bed, pyjamas sticking to her as she broke out in a cold sweat. What was going on? The whole point of the potion was that it created a dreamless sleep! So why, she asked herself, had she had the most vivid dream she had ever had? Memories, unbidden images rushed back to her, things she had unintentionally forgotten over the last few years.

Giving up on any hope of sleep, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and shakily got to her feet. Slipping on a dressing gown and slippers, she staggered down the stairs, unstable on her feet due to a lack of sleep. Sticking her head into the fire, she contacted the only person she could think of who could offer any help right now.

"Professor?" Hermione called her voice still somewhat groggy. "Miss Granger! What a surprise, what can I do for you?" Minerva McGonagall's bemused face blinked back at her. Realising she was now awake, Hermione fully submerged into the fireplace and arrived at the headmistress's office at Hogwarts. "Sorry about the hour Professor, but I need to use the pensive, and I need you to come with me."

* * *

**A/N**

**this is probably a bit too soon after my last update, but I can't stop writing!**

**thank you SO SO SO much to everyone who's viewed my story so far, I really appreciate it.  
**

**I've decided to answer reviews in my authors note! :)**

**llgary: thank you so much! Knowing that someone likes what they're reading can really push me to continue, so thank you!**

**I know this chapter is a bit of a filler and nothing really happens until the end, but I thought it was important to give readers a bit of an insight into the character of Hermione. I know she might seem a bit OOC but it's pretty hard to do justice to JK Rowling's characters! SO please bear with me, I'm trying my best!**

**Any guesses as to what memory Hermione and Minerva will visit?**


	3. Chapter 2: Time Will Tell part I

**A/N**

**yes, I am updating a lot... I just need to give this story a kick start so people have an idea of what they're reading, and if they want to read it at all!**

**just realised I havent done a disclaimer..**

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Time Will Tell

Minerva McGonagall stared at Hermione, dumbfounded. She did not have any children, but if she had, she would very much like to think they would have been like the young witch standing in front of her at this moment. She didn't often have favourites, but Hermione Granger was, without a doubt, one of them. And not just because she was clever! Oh no, she had courage which came with her genius mind, but she used it with caution and had a high capability for common sense. So as she regarded the woman in front of her, she was struck by the desperation in her voice; this may have been unplanned, but Hermione would not act like this lightly. This was serious.

Hermione watched hundreds of thoughts flit across the mind of her role model. She sagged with relief as Minerva wordlessly summoned the pensive out from its cabinet in the wall and released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Honestly Hermione, when will you give up and call me Minerva?" Hermione saw her old professor's lips twitch with amusement and allowed herself a fleeting smile. "It just doesn't sound right, after eight years at school calling you Professor!" Minerva chuckled in agreement. Hermione meanwhile was back on track, remembering that she was here for a reason, not for some banter with her old mentor. Aiming her wand at her temple, she proceeded to extract a few silvery strands of memory which she placed into the pensive. "I need your advice ... Minerva. I don't know how much I really understand but I'm sure you'll know more."

Both women dipped their heads until their faces broke the surface of the pensive, and they were gone. Hermione felt an unfamiliar pull in her naval, like someone had attached a hook there and she couldn't get away. She had never witnessed any memories in the pensive, but she knew how it worked. She blinked and she was back in 1998 with Minerva.

She heard her professor give a horrified gasp as the scene around them came into focus. "Se-Severus?" she whispered, her voice breaking. She had never been fond of the self professed potions master, but she had known that in the end, he had fought and died for them, not for Voldermort.

_***"Only you can do it ... change it all! Save them... Save her. You could give him ... family ... you know enough ... brightest witch of your age ..." as he struggled to get the words out, Hermione felt him press something metallic and cold into her hand. She glanced down and slowly opened her fist. The object in it resembled something she knew well, yet there were clear differences in this model, obvious alterations. Where the sand would usually be at the centre, contained in the hourglass, there was now a faintly glowing gold liquid substance. However she did not have time to puzzle it out now.**_

_**Snape renewed his grip on Hermione's wrist and directed her attention to his dark mark. To her surprise, more memories were leaking out around the edges of the mark, which in turn appeared to be bubbling. Without thinking she summoned two more vials and collected the silvery wisps. Once she had sealed the vials, she again regarded her mark. To her surprise, it had completely faded, leaving an angry looking red welt in its place.**_

_**"Love conquers all" tears were streaming down Snape's face as he regarded the young witch above him. "I don't have long, listen well. You know what I have given you, but you know not what it does; I leave that to you to discover. Use it to go back, find them all. Destroy them together. So many lives saved ... do not watch those; they are not for your eyes. Give them to me after 'mudblood'. You will know when." Pain clouded his eyes and he gasped, finally delivering the information he had needed. He took one last breath, "I'm ... so-rry ... for everything ... Lily". ***_

The scene faded again and then they were back on the floor in McGonagall's office.

"That was during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had given Harry some memories which I later found out from him were Snape's way of telling Harry he was to die if we were to win the war. Something made me stay behind after Harry and Ron left, I later realised this was the reason. I would have come to you sooner, but I forgot all about it! However recently I haven't been able to sleep and last night I took a dreamless sleep potion. Professor, what's powerful enough to overcome that? I dreamed of him, of Snape. His final words to me, and I realised he wanted me to do something" Hermione trailed off and took a deep breath. She hadn't meant for it all to come out like that, but it felt like she was going to explode with all the questions she had which had gone unanswered all these years.

"Sweet Merlin ..." McGonagall breathed. She wasn't one for cursing, but considering what she had just witnessed, she felt that she was perfectly entitled to it. "Miss Granger, this is one hell of a secret to have been sitting on all these years! Before we discuss any further, I must insist you go home and get both the device given to you and Severus' memories!"

Hermione nodded and literally dived head first into the fireplace in her haste, quickly muttering her desired destination. Back in Godric's Hollow, Hermione bounded up the stairs, two at a time all the way to the attic. Fighting her way past the old Weasley ghoul, she reached an old, slightly dislodged panel in the wall. "Thank god Ronald still isn't too observant" she murmured to herself as she slid it out of the way. Inside was a large clearing, enlarged by an undetectable extension charm. Along with Hermione's old time turner, her beaded bag and her copy of 'Tales of Beadle the Bard', obscured from view, was a small glass vial of memories and a strange object, resembling another within Hermione's safe place.

Minerva looked up as two objects were swiftly placed in front of her on the desk. She had been so deep in thought that she had not heard Hermione's return. Discarding the vial as she knew what it contained, she moved her concentration to the other object. It was larger than its look alike, and was once clearly held on a chain, which was no longer present. As soon as she touched it, she felt the power it radiated; this was momentous magic. She looked up at Hermione, her catlike eyes wide. "What do you know of Time Turners Hermione?"

"They are objects which were created in 1978 and allow the wearer to go back in time, up to 24 hours. This is because any further could create serious issues with loopholes and tears in the fabric between time dimensions. Each turn of the dial equates to one hour back in time. The uses of time turners were heavily monitored by the Ministry until ... Harry, Ron and I destroyed them" Hermione answered promptly and automatically. She blushed slightly at the memory of the battle in the Department of Mysteries; she would always regret the clumsiness of her and the other members of Dumbledore's Army.

"All correct, as per usual" Minerva allowed herself a smile. "Severus was always into experimenting with his potions. He adapted them for convenience and efficiency and eventually started to create his own. He isn't known as the 'potions master' for nothing. He gained a greater understanding of each ingredient than anyone in history, and with that knowledge it appears he has created this. Did you look at it closely? The dial which would normally reads 'hrs' now reads 'yrs'. Hermione, he wants you to go back" McGonagall said the words literally as they came to her, so she was at a similar level of shock once she finished explaining the situation to Hermione.

"Back where?" Hermione voiced the question that they were both wondering. "I do not know child, but I can also address some other questions. From childhood, even before Hogwarts, young Severus Snape befriended a certain Lily Evans. They had a friendship unlike any other I have witnessed it my entire career. Young Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and proceeded to strike up some strong friendships, whereas Severus fell in with the wrong people. And yet, all the way through until their fifth year, Lily defended him, no one could say a word against him in her presence. Then just like that it was over. But he loved her ... oh he loved her more than anything. They had matching patronuses you know; both of them doe's. That's a love stronger than any other. He switched to our side in the hope of saving her and James, regardless of his hatred towards him. He never got over her death".

"Save them..." Hermione murmured after McGonagall had finished. She still didn't know who Snape had been referring to, but she was intent on doing it. Without a word she was back in the fireplace, grabbed her beaded bag, pre packed in case of an emergency, and was back again with Minerva.

"I'm going. He fought for all that, and it was in vain. I have to change it! One thing I did notice is that the time is pre set; I don't know where it will send me but he had a plan" Hermione grabbed the vial of Snape's last memories and dropped it into a secret compartment in her bag. "Tell everyone I'm sorry... Please Minerva. But never speak of this. Promise me to tell no one where I gone?" Hermione pleaded with her old professor. "I promise". She said, against her better judgement. She just had to hope Hermione knew what she was doing. "Wait, before you go..." Minerva quickly scrawled something on some paper and waved her wand over it before sealing it. "If I am where you are going, show that to me and I will help you ... good luck my child" Minerva felt a stray tear trickle down her cheek.

With a nod and a small smile of farewell, Hermione pressed in the little knob on one end of the altered time turner, and watched as Minerva's worried face faded from view.

* * *

**A/N**

**Can't believe I've already had 60 views! That's incredible, I've had such a huge smile plstered on my face all day!**

**Adina2938: yes that is what has happened now, the previous chapter, as I said, is simply a filler for developing a bit of Hermione's character and to give the readers a bit of an idea about the life she's leaving behind!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) Anything, criticism, I don't mind! tell me what you think I need to know!**

**p.s what do people think of the cover art? not amazing, but I tried! :) if anyone has better ideas or wants to send me something of their own, PM me!**

**love rads x**


	4. Chapter 3: Time Will Tell part II

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Time Will Tell part II

"OI James, Sirius!" the messy haired boy had just arrived on the platform with his blood brother, and they both whipped around at the sound of their names. "REMUS!" they both shouted in synchrony, rushing to greet their friend and pounding him on the back. "How've you been mate?" James Potter asked, slinging an arm around the shoulders of his friend Remus Lupin. Even though they had only seen him a couple of days ago, both James and Sirius Black were incredibly excited to see Remus, and they were going back to Hogwarts! "How was the moon? Sorry we couldn't be there after mate..." Sirius lowered his voice, which was tinged with guilt and regret. Ever since they had discovered that Remus was a werewolf in their second year, they had taken to visiting him every night or early morning after the full moon, intent on offering their support. What they hadn't told him of course was that they were working on a plan to join him. But they couldn't tell him that, not yet. Remus was a stickler for rules, and the reason he now had a shiny badge with a 'P' on it, marking him as a prefect.

Remus, in turn, was still slightly in shock of how accepting his friends had been. He had made friends with James and Sirius in their first year, even though they had become inseparable since the train journey. They even welcomed a short and chubby boy names Peter Pettigrew, though initially the friendship had been one of pity. However the four had struck up a fairly strong friendship, which had only strengthened over the years. Yet Remus believed that if the boys knew the truth about his lycanthropy, they would no longer be his friends. James and Sirius were, with the exception of Remus, the brains of the four, and they had puzzled over where their ill looking friend was disappearing to throughout first year. When they found on, on the contrary to Remus' fears, they instead vowed to support him in any way they could. With the help of James' invisibility cloak, they would sneak to the hospital wing once a month to spend the night cheering Remus up, regardless of how tired they would be for classes the next day. They became closer than ever, and carried out pranks, particularly targeting Slytherins. They became known very soon by the rest of Hogwarts as 'The Marauders'.

Now in their fifth year and the three boys, excluding Remus, were close to achieving their target. James and Sirius shared a secretive smirk over Remus' shoulder when he wasn't looking before they spotted their unfortunate friend being cornered in one of the compartments by some Slytherins. "Alright Peter?" Sirius asked, his voice dangerously low as he approached the door. He had a particular hate for Slytherins, thanks to his family being the worst kind. There were three Slytherins; Avery, Mulciber and the Marauder's personal favourite, Snape. Snape wasn't as physically intimidating and the first two, but he made up for it with his knowledge of the Dark Arts; he was the brains behind the terrible things this trio carried out.

"Looking for something Snivellus?" James sneered at the greasy boy. Snape glared back with a strong hatred in his gaze. James Potter was the most arrogant boy in Hogwarts as far as Snape was concerned, and he hated him with a passion. Ever since day one, the Marauders, particularly James, had taken to making his life at Hogwarts a living hell. "Bloody Merlin would you look at that? He's even greasier than last year!" Sirius glared at the other two and drew his wand, along with James and Remus. "I think you have somewhere better to be with your filthy wannabe death eater buddies, don't you?" the trio slouched out and Sirius stuck his foot out to trip up Snape. "Bad luck Snivelly, run along to Evans now and hide! Coward!" with a last glare of hatred, Snape was gone.

"Alright Pete?" the three asked in synchrony, clapping the cowering boy on the back. Peter Pettigrew still didn't know, to date, how on earth he had managed to become friends with the most popular boys in school. James, the Quidditch star and rather good looking. Sirius, the best looking boy in school, lusted after by all the girls. Remus, the studious gentlemanly one, good looking in a more modest way. And then there was Peter. What was he, exactly? Where did he fit into the equation? Ah that's right, the reject. He wasn't any of the above, or even anything good on top of that. But he didn't care, he had friends who he knew he could hide behind, they would protect him from anything. As long as he had them, he was safe.

As the train speeded on, the boys indulged themselves on the treats from the trolley and many rounds of exploding snap. Peter's eyebrows were almost completely singed off, to the other's amusement, and his robes continued to smoke.

"Remus?" the Marauder's heads jerked up at the voice as they heard their compartment door slide open. James' head rose quicker than the rest and his hand went up to ruffle his already impossibly untidy hair. "Evans!" he beamed at the object of his love. In return, he got a gaze filled with anger and hatred, but he didn't care. He studied the beautiful witch before him, and was once again reminded why he had been after her since the beginning of first year. With long, shining red hair that fell in waves to her waist and emphasised her perfectly curvy figure, a fringe which was growing out and partly obscured her glittering green eyes, Lily Evans was hands down the most beautiful girl in school. From his point of view anyway. And she hated him from the very start. "I've missed you Evans! Go to the first Hogsmead visit with me?" James asked, ever hopeful.

"In your dreams Potter" Lily spat at him, rolling her eyes. It was customary for James Potter to ask her out every time he saw her. Shame some things never changed... "We're required in the prefect's carriage Remus" she smiled sweetly at the other prefect and the only Marauder she liked, before exiting. "Why does she talk nicely to you?" James wined for the thousandth time.

Remus didn't grace this with an answer, but simply patted him on the back before leaving the carriage behind Lily. Sirius on the other hand, chucked the book Remus had been reading at James' head. "When will you shut up about Evans mate? She doesn't like you! This is fifth year now, time to get some birds and forget about her!" Sirius didn't particularly like Lily Evans. She had disliked him since the beginning, without really waiting for a reason why. On top of that, he loved James like a brother, he was his best friend. And Lily's constant rejections often got him down. He also didn't understand how James could pine after one girl for five years. He was a notorious womanizer at Hogwarts, and he was proud of it. No girl could hold him down for long, though many tried their best. A part of him wondered if he just hadn't met his Lily yet. But really, he thought that wasn't his way. One bird, for the rest of his life? He had so much more left to experience! Or rather, so many more girls left to experience; he was far from finished. He had his fan girls and his friends and he regarded himself as perfectly happy.

At the welcome feast, James and Sirius locked eyes across the table and gave a minute nod at each other. Sirius got his wand out and hid it under the table and turned to Marlene McKinnon, one of the few girls who had not fallen prey to his charms. "Alright love?" he asked with his trademark wink. While everyone ignored the fact that Sirius Black was attracting another target, he used it as the perfect cover and pointed his wand at the staff table and murmured "incendio". At that, his spell connected with Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks placed under the table earlier. Though they were no heat, incendio added heat through fire which tripled the power of the fireworks. They exploded out from under Dumbledore's feet and formed a giant red and gold lion, yellow and black badger and a blue and bronze eagle. Between them, a small, pathetic green and silver snake slithered through between them. The lion barked out a laugh and stamped on the snake, which struggled under its paw before exploding in a shower of green and silver sparks which rained down and targeted the Slytherins and singed their robes. Three houses were roaring with laughter, while the remaining house was roaring in anger.

A few hours later, James and Sirius were on their first nightly trip to the kitchens, still smirking from their earlier display. "Did you see their faces? Priceless! Malfoy's precious hair got singed!" they roared with laughter as they turned a corner, only to see a brunette haired girl crumple to the floor. "See that Jamesy? Another one's fainted at the sight of me!" Sirius smirked cockily until James whacked him in the crotch. "Shut up dolt! I think this one's actually injured or something Siri!"

The two boys rushed forward, and Sirius gazed down at the girl before them. She appeared to be unconscious, but he couldn't help but notice that she was rather pretty. Long curling brunette hair framed her creamy face and her skin looked like satin, she had delicate features and her long dark lashes and red lips stood out from her pale skin. "Don't recognise her, do you?" Sirius questioned. The mystery girl's eyes flashed open, wide with shock. Silvery gray met warm chocolate as the two gazed at each other. "Where am I?" she rasped, confused by what she was seeing. She tore her eyes away from the handsome dark haired boy leaning over her and looked at the other one. "Harry?!" but something was wrong. His eyes weren't green, they were... hazel? She stared, utterly bemused. "You're at Hogwarts love" a velvet voice wrapped around her and made her shiver. She looked back at the dark haired boy, as that was less confusing that Harry's look alike. Yet there was something vaguely familiar about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it...

"What year is it?" the boys regarded her in confusion. "1975, the year of the Marauders" Sirius said with a wink. The girl promptly fainted again, but not before they registered the shock on her face.

* * *

**A/N**

**please keep the reviews coming! Thanks for reading, I love you all!**

**Rads x**


	5. Chapter 4: Time Changes Things

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Time Changes Things

White. At the moment that was all Hermione could see as her senses came back to her and he began to gain an idea of her surroundings. Voices drifted to her, like sounds echoing through a tunnel though she knew that in reality they were quite close by. "Poppy I'm telling you, she doesn't go here! I would know" Sirius was bragging to whoever Poppy was and Hermione was still trying to work out why his voice had sounded so familiar. "Mr Black, I cannot take your word on it about this girl, now I insist that you and Mr Potter promptly fetch the Headmaster so we can sort this all out. NOW, GO!"

Mr Black...? Year of the Marauders. 1975! No wonder that boy looked so much like Harry, it was his father! This meant that Mr Black was... Sirius! Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. She was back in a time with her best friend's dead parents, members of the order who were also dead and of course some budding death eaters. When Snape had talked about saving lives, he must have meant them! So 1975, which year of Hogwarts were the Marauders now in? And who could she tell, who would help her?

***"If I am where you are going, show that to me and I will help you"* **the last words spoken to her by Minerva came back to her. She still had the sealed envelope; all she had to do was get it to her. And of course she would be telling Dumbledore. She wasn't sure if Dumbledore knew about Voldermort's horcruxes yet, but if he didn't she would have to tell him. They would be the key to her success here. How many did he have at this time? Five? Or six? The diary, the locket, the cup, the ring, the diadem ... that was five. But what of the snake Nagini? She had no idea if Voldermort had discovered that he could make living things into horcruxes. And how could she destroy them? The sword of Godric Gryffindor was not yet impregnated with Basilisk venom, and if she could help it, it never would be. "This is all for Harry ... To give him the life he should have had, parents, no scar, no Voldermort ... no danger".

First things first, tell people. Hermione opened her eyes, and a very familiar room came into focus. She was in the hospital wing! Which meant that Poppy must be Madame Pomfrey! Her thoughts were confirmed when a much younger version of the mediwitch that she had known from her time came bustling up to her; her characteristics certainly hadn't changed! "Oh good, you're awake Miss...?" Poppy's voice trailed off uncertainly. "Granger, Hermione Granger" Hermione stepped in quickly. "Excellent, drink this. It's a revitalizing potion which should get you all your energy back in no time!"

Before Hermione could offer her thanks, Albus Dumbledore swept into the hospital wing closely followed by James and Sirius. "You're awake! You gave us quite a scare love; I don't often have the effect of making a chick faint twice!" Hermione simply stared at the young and frankly gorgeous, Sirius Black. Time really had changed him, and not just because he looked younger and hot... she really had to stop thinking that, he was her best friend's godfather for Merlin's sake! There was a light in his eyes, a light of happiness and a glint of mischief which had clearly been lost in all the years he had spent in Azkaban. Gone was the bitter, brooding man she had come to know and love from her third year. This, she told herself, was the real Sirius black, as he should have been. As he WILL be, she corrected herself. She wouldn't only save his life, she swore at that moment she would save this boy in front of her from the horrors he was destined to endure.

Sirius was shocked when mystery girl simply stared at him. He got a lot of stares off the girls sure, but no one so obviously stared at him. And at the same time, he didn't feel like she was checking him out, more like examining him. Her eyes were calculating and he couldn't help but feel that though she was looking at him, she wasn't seeing him. He couldn't miss the sadness in her eyes either, there was a great pain there that screamed of loss and it cut him to the core. Who was this girl, to affect him like this? He already wanted to help her however he could, and he didn't even know her name! Hermione blinked and put a stop on her thoughts to find herself yet again drowning in pools of silver. As she stared at Sirius Black, she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach. But of course, it was only because he was easily the best looking guy she had ever laid her eyes on. With silky black curtains framing his face and dark eyelashes around his silvery grey eyes... Hermione looked away, feeling a blush creeping steadily up her neck and to her cheeks.

"I think it would be best, Mr Black and Mr Potter, if you take your leave. It is a good few hours after curfew!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he resisted smiling at two of his favourite students. This girl in front of him most certainly wasn't a student here, and he was most curious as to how she got here. The boy's shoulders sagged in disappointment, but they left without protesting. "Poppy, if you would be so kind as to leave us, I would like to speak to this young lady alone" Madame Pomfrey muttered as she walked away, annoyed at the headmaster for jeopardising the health of her patient who would need her sleep.

"Please professor, before I explain anything, would you be able to call professor McGonagall to listen too?" Hermione pleaded with the younger version of yet another dead man. If Dumbledore was surprised that this girl knew the name of one of his members of staff, he didn't show it. He simply withdrew his wand and quickly spoke into it "Minerva, I require your presence at the hospital wing, if you will" he smiled pleasantly at Hermione as they both waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

A young, but no less severe version of Minerva McGonagall swept into the hospital wing mere minutes after Dumbledore had called for her. "What is the meaning of this, Albus? It is very late and – oh, who is this?" Minerva blinked at the young brunette witch in the bed. "I apologise for disturbing you both, but I have something you need to hear. My name is Hermione Granger, and I was born on the 19th of September... 1979" both professors openly gaped at her. Had something affected her head when she fainted? "Please, give me a chance to continue. I was... will be... this is so confusing! Anyway, I was a muggleborn witch and had a childhood normal of any muggle girl. On the 1st of September 1991, I attended my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was sorted into Gryffindor house under the lead of Professor McGonagall. I was best friends with Harry Potter, also known as 'The Boy Who Lived'. His parents were murdered by Lord Voldermort when he was one, and he was the only known survivor of the killing curse, which rebounded and subsequently destroyed Voldermort instead. In our first year, he tried to come back using the Philosophers stone. In our second year, he possessed a member of the school into opening the Chamber of Secrets and used the monster there to petrify muggleborns. Using up the girl's life force, he tried to come back again. Both times, Harry thwarted his plans. However, in our fourth year he succeeded. From our fifth year onwards, we were living in the Second Wizarding War. Voldermort was killed once and for all on the 2nd of May 1998. We lost many powerful and faithful fighters that day -" Here, Hermione had to stop to overcome the emotions which were raging inside her. "Until an hour ago, I was in 2002, where I made the decision to come back with the help of one Minerva McGonagall. I was given this to show you Professor" Hermione took a deep breath and handed Minerva the sealed envelope.

The two professors exchanged glances, both rendered utterly speechless. Wordlessly, Minerva tore open the envelope and looked inside. A minute later, she regarded Hermione with tears in her eyes. "She's telling the truth Albus" they both looked at the witch in wonder. "How old are you child?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "I'm... I don't know. I was 22, but I don't feel it anymore...?" both professors regarded her. "I would say, and I may be wrong, that whatever device sent you back in time altered your age to fit the year group you are meant to be in. That being said, I would think you to be about fifteen, meaning you will be sixteen in a matter of weeks". Hermione nodded, that felt about right.

"Tell me, why are you here?" Hermione looked at the greatest wizard of all time, and pondered that question. Why was she here? She had come here on instinct, without any sort of plan or idea of where she'd end up and what she would no; not her usual style. Regardless of why Snape had sent her, she knew why she herself had come. "I'm here to destroy him. I will kill Voldermort".

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi everyone!**

**WOW NEARLY 300 VIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Everyone who's reading, seriously you're making my day!**

**reviews:  
****ApolloniaHP****: Thank you! I am trying to pace it, obviously I don't want to move on with the plot and I'm trying to give a bit of an insight to each character. That is exactly what the title is referring to! Both those phrases are a bit of a cliche, but I decided combining them might make something a bit new?  
****FreeSpiritSeeker****: thank you very much! :)  
****Opalbrat****: Special thanks to you, MY FIRST FAVOURITE! Wow, thank you so much! :D yes I would too! Though Hermione is mainly a very sensible, level headed girl, she is still a woman! And she will appreciate the beauty of Sirius Black!**

**On another note, for everyone that's read so far I hope it's clear that this will be based in fifth year. That's because it will be important to some of my plot development. That being said, obviously not much fighting took place until the marauders and Lily were out of Hogwarts... So what do you al think? I'm thinking I'll cover fifth year in detail, skip sixth and move straight on to their seventh year and then to post Hogwarts? Any feedback, Let me know! :)**

**sorry for the ridiculously long author's note... Review please!**

**love Rads x**


	6. Chapter 5: Gryffindors

**READ A/N AT THE END, VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Gryffindors

"That's no small task Miss Granger, I hope you are aware of that. However, I am more than willing to hear your plan and help in any way possible" Dumbledore paused thoughtfully. "I believe the best way forward would be to enrol you as a student here. As you told me you were in Gryffindor previously, I believe it would be appropriate to place you there without any sorting. What subjects did you take for your OWLS?" Hermione paused, trying to remember "History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Astronomy sir" both teachers nodded their approval. Clearly, this was a clever witch. "No Divination?" Minerva couldn't help inquiring. "It didn't... appeal to me" Hermione said, smirking. She knew the Transfiguration professor wasn't the biggest fan of predictions.

"Very well, you will be placed in all of those classes and will receive your time table tomorrow. In fact, I believe there is a young Miss Evans in Gryffindor who happens to be taking the same ten subjects as you. For tonight you will sleep in the hospital wind, while I organise an extra bed to be added into the fifth year girl's dormitory. We will discuss other matters on Friday evening. Does that suit your needs?"

Hermione beamed at the idea of spending time with Harry's mum; this was certainly going to be interesting. "Who else will be in the dorm with me Professor?" she was wondering how many other people would be here that she knew of from her time. "The fifth year Gryffindor girls are Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Evanna Burke and Sofia Patil." So she knew of three out of the four girls! Well, that was assuming Sofia was a relation of the Patil twins from her time. Who was Evanna Burke though? Was she alive in Hermione's time? Was she someone who she may not know the name of but bore relation to any of her friends back home?

Putting her thoughts on pause for the next day, Hermione nodded up at Professor Dumbledore, "That sounds perfect, thank you" she smiled kindly down at her, his eyes twinkling behind the very same half-moon spectacles be was known to wear. "Very well Miss Granger, enjoy your week! How about you come to my office at 8pm on Friday? Droobles should see you through!" he winked at her before he and Minerva departed.

Hermione glanced at the table beside her and felt a rush of appreciation for Madame Pomfrey. There beside her was a vial of Dreamless Sleep. She sighed, as she felt the building sadness engulf her. Her friends, her family... she would never know them in this time like she had. She would never share inside jokes with Harry and Ron, or laugh at Ginny's ridiculous behaviour around Harry. She would never get to see how well George was doing back at the joke shop and feel proud of him for carrying on. She'd never see her parents again.

Tears began to stream steadily down Hermione's face as she felt regret wash over her. She should have left a note, something so they would know she was safe. She should have said goodbye to Harry and Ginny. And Ron... what was he going to think? That she deserted him, that she didn't love him anymore. She knew she was going to miss them terribly and nothing could fill that void left within. But she was doing all of this for them. She would give Harry his family. She would give George his beloved twin. The Weasley's would get Fabian and Gideon back! Dumbledore would not die... She could maybe mend the friendship broken between Lily and Snape and then he would no longer be the cruel man she had known.

He had sent her back to save Lily, of that she was sure. From what Minerva told her, he loved Lily more than anything. More than anyone, he wanted her to save Lily; yes it was selfish of him, but it was love. But he had given her the chance to save countless lives, even the lives of those she didn't know of. Filled with nervous anticipation, Hermione took the potion, she would need her energy for tomorrow.

7am the next day saw Hermione seated in the Gryffindor common room. She had been told earlier this morning by Professor McGonagall that the girls were aware of Hermione joining their year and would meet her for breakfast. Minerva had also filled her in on the cover story she had worked out with Dumbledore the previous night. "You will pretend to be my niece. You have been homeschooled until now, but your parents were killed by dark wizards and they activated a charm which sent you here to me. I, in turn, will pose as your guardian. Anything you may need, money, books, you must come to me. I believe you did not know what was on the parchment you gave me yesterday. There were three words, 'look after her' and a paw print of a cat. I trust you understand the significance. However, my future self also attached to the paper an emotional binding charm which, on reading, conveys the feelings of the writer. I deeply cared about you Hermione, and I now see it as my duty to protect you". This brought tears to Hermione's eyes, and she was only able to nod her thanks, as she was temporarily speechless.

Hermione sat by the fire, fiddling with a charm bracelet Ron had got her for their first anniversary, unable to fight back her nerves. "Oi Siri, get away from your reflection and let's get some breakfast! I'm starving mate, come on!" she heard the voice of James Potter floating down from the boys dorms and paled. She was not prepared for the two boys who had found her. Sirius dashed down the stairs, shoving James out the way and entering the common room first.

There she was, he had been hoping to catch a glimpse of her! "Hey, it's you! What you doing in here, have you joined the brave and best house?" the girl's head jerked up to meet his gaze and he felt himself drawn in by warm chocolate. "hey, we didn't catch your name yesterday!" the girl got up and walked over, Sirius could tell she was trying to gain some confidence and she approached. "My name's Hermione, and yes I'm a Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall is my aunt, and I am joining Hogwarts from now on" Hermione's voice shook with nerves as she tried to become accustomed to her cover story. Of course, telling it to the most handsome boy in school as her first try was not much of a help...

"Her-mione? That's a right mouthful! Can we call you Mione? Anyway, I'm Sirius the gorgeous, that there is James the prat, Remus the rule lover and Peter the... food lover? Nah that's all of us! Peter the puny! There we go, that's us, the Marauders!" Sirius flashed Hermione his dazzling smile which was quickly whipped off his face as he was shoved out the way by a tall redhead. "Honestly Black, can you not at least pretend to be half a decent guy for once? Sorry we're late Hermione, I'm Lily and this is Marlene, Evanna and Sofia. We're going to be roommates for the year!" Lily flashed a friendly smile.

Hermione tried her best not to stare at the witch in front of her; Lily Evans truly was a beauty. And her eyes! Hermione felt like she was looking into Harry's for a while, they really were identical. Next to Lily stood another beautiful witch with perfect straight blonde hair and twinkling green eyes. Marlene McKinnon was shorter than Lily, but pretty in her own way. Next to Marlene was a girl with unruly dark hair and a tanned complexion. Dark brown eyes stared back at Hermione, so dark that the pupils were almost hidden. This witch was curvy in an exotic way. Sofia Patil was clearly Indian but again, beautiful in her own way. The last witch was on the other side of Lily, and Hermione almost had a heart attack. With straggly blonde hair and wide blue grey eyes, this girl was pretty in an alternative way. She had very pale skin and was as tall as Lily but slightly skinnier.

"Luna...?" Hermione breathed to herself in shock. This girl was the spitting image of the younger girl from back home. This was Luna's mother! Evanna Burke, the only witch who she could not place in her memory was the mother of one of her best friends. The only difference between Luna and her mother was that unlike Luna, Evanna dressed perfectly normally. Clearly, Luna's eccentricities came from her father.

She beamed at them all, overcome with emotion, "It's lovely to meet you all! Thank you for agreeing to accompany me down to breakfast, I don't know anyone yet! I only arrived last night..." Lily slipped her arm through the loop in Hermione's and led her away from the Marauders. "Don't worry, we'll look after you. Advice number one; stay away from the marauders! They're annoying, immature and arrogant. Well, except Remus." Hermione grinned. She had got that impression too, but she was hoping to get to know the marauders better as well as the girls. She took a look around and thought, "Maybe this isn't a bad place to be." She might have lost everyone back home, but the people around her gave the feel of a strong new family to be welcomed into.

* * *

**A/N**

**PLEASE REVIEW! those questions in my last authors note really need answering...**

**Also in case you're wondering why I'm updating so much, from tomorrow Im away until friday and I won't have the chance to update at all. I may get some writing done, but it won't be up here until late friday night at the earliest...**

**love Rads x**


	7. Chapter 6: A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Enemy

Sirius glared at Lily as she led Mione out the portrait hole. Him and James exchanged glances then followed the girls down to breakfast. "Now hold up Flower" Sirius fell into step beside Lily and Hermione, "We met Mione first, it's hardly fair to take her away from us" he whined, giving his best wounded puppy impression. Hermione watched the young Black out of the corner of her eye and marvelled at his grace. It wasn't just his looks that girls fell for; he had this charisma around him that simply drew people in. Deciding that she had been given a second chance at Hogwarts and that she was going to use it to become more confident, Hermione flashed Sirius a smile. "Well I hear you're quite the trouble maker Black, you and James. It's hardly surprising that Lily wants to get me away from you!" Lily gave Hermione a high five, knowing that she was going to get on with this girl just fine. In her dorm, she had always felt a bit left out. With all the other girls being purebloods, they had not only grown up hearing about Hogwarts, but they had grown up together; They were best friends before they had met Lily.

When they reached the great hall, the girls sat down with Lily and Hermione on one side and Evanna, Marlene and Sofia on the other. Sirius dropped down into the seat next to Hermione, with Remus and Peter sitting on the other side of Lily. James positioned himself so that he was conveniently sat opposite Lily, to her horror. "Look at this, one happy family. In the company of Mudbloods now are you Black? And here I thought you couldn't stoop any lower" a sneering voice behind Sirius caused Hermione to whip around. She was met with a pinched faced, pale skinned boy with platinum blonde hair; all too familiar. "Malfoy!" she spat in disgust. Sirius looked at Hermione in surprise. Not only did she know his name, but she seemed to speak with experience of hating him...

"What's this Black, got yourself a new toy?" Malfoy leered down at Hermione, clearly checking her out, but not in a complimentary way. "Where you looking for something?" Hermione asked, her voice faking sweetness. "Because last time I checked, death eaters sat on the Slytherin table" the whole group turned to stare at the new girl, everyone deciding to never underestimate her. Lucius Malfoy glared down at this unknown girl and was about to retort when he noticed McGonagall making her way towards them. With one last burning glare, he turned on his heel and pranced back to the Slytherin table, his hair flicking over his shoulder like something a bitchy girl would do. The marauders snorted at his exit, clearly amused by his unawareness of his feminine ways.

Sirius turned to Hermione, still in awe. "Quite a sharp tongue you've got there Mione! You might want to watch out though; Malfoy might not be much of a threat, but he is a seventh year and has some dangerous friends..." Sirius felt an overwhelming urge to protect the brunette beauty sitting next to him. Hermione, unaware of the gallant thoughts running through Sirius' head, was blinking in surprise. It would seem that a young Lucius Malfoy had the same talents as his son when it came to triggering her more dangerous side. Lily grinned at Hermione, as did James "We're going to get along just fine I think" they both said in synchrony. Lily blushed and glared at James, who in turn simply beamed back at her. "Just another reason we're meant to be Lily" he smiled sweetly at her, turning on the chaser charm. Lily gritted her teeth, but was saved from replying. "Lily! Why are you sat with him...?" the wounded voice of Severus Snape drifted to Lily and she turned around quickly. "Sev! How did you find the feast last night? Look, we have a new girl this year. Sev meet Hermione, Mione, this is my best friend Severus Snape" Lily introduced them excitedly, subconsciously picking up Sirius's nickname for Hermione.

Hermione was regarding her future potions master with interest. Clearly, some things hadn't changed. He still had the same greasy hair and hooked nose. There were still bitter and angry feelings rolling off him in waves, though they were nothing compared to how they were in her time. The difference though, was the look in his eyes. Severus's eyes had briefly flicked to Hermione and he'd given her a stiff nod as a greeting, but he only had eyes for Lily. As he looked at her, Hermione could see the love that shined through them, and was shocked that Lily was truly unaware of it. His eyes held happiness that was not there in her time, and though she was not particularly fond of Snape, she didn't want to see that light fade into hollowness again.

They exchanged light conversation before Severus had to go. Lily and Hermione turned back around and registered the stony expressions on everyone's faces. "I still don't get why you're friends with that guy flower, he's such a creep" Sirius asked, genuinely confused and not simply taking the opportunity to insult him. Marlene nodded in agreement, "None of us like him Lils, he's dangerous! You know about all the bad things that him, Avery and Mulciber get up to!" Lily sighed. She didn't have a go at Sirius because she could tell that for once he was being genuine. Besides, this wasn't a new topic of discussion. "I don't expect any of you to understand. You all grew up in this world, but I didn't! And it was Sev who introduced me to it. We shared the thing that changed my life, and we've been best friends since we were nine." Hermione listened to Lily speak, and felt strangely proud of the redhead. She was standing up for Severus all on her own, against a group of her best friends; not an easy feat. She found herself liking lily more and more as time went by. What Harry had gained from James in looks, he had gained from Lily in personality. Clearly, Lily was as protective of her friends as Harry had been. "Oh Harry, if you would see her now... You'd love her". Hermione sighed contentedly. She felt more than willing to save these people, her resolve increasing all the time.

"So as a general rule Mione, we don't like Slytherins" James explained. Now that Lily had gone back to house to get her books, Hermione noticed that James was much less loud and she got a glimpse of what he was really like. Maybe if she managed to get him to act like this around Lily, they would get together sooner than they had last time? Hermione pondered over that thought. "James? Why do you act like such a loud idiot around Lily?" Sirius roared with laughter at the bluntness of Hermione's question. "I really don't know Mione, it's like I become possessed of something!" James sighed in frustration. Whenever he was around Lily he seemed to lose control over his mouth; he really didn't mean to be as annoying as he was to her. Particularly when he knew how much his general cocky attitude aggravated the redhead beauty.

"Have you tried acting like you are now, with me? Maybe if she could see past your prat behaviour you might actually be friends! That at least might get you somewhere..." James looked at her desperately. She could help him! If he spent more time around his precious Evans, but instead of talking to her he talked to Hermione, he could get her to see that he wasn't a total prick!"Mione, you're a genius! You have to get her to accept that she'll be seeing more of us and maybe if I act like she's a friend instead of my true love, I can get her to like me!" James grinned like and excited child and hugged Hermione.

As they walked together to Transfiguration, the last lesson of the day, Hermione walked into someone, hard. She looked up and came face to face with an ape of a boy with thin, straggly brown hair and tiny, wide set eyes which glinted with malice. Behind him stood Malfoy, sneering down at the young witch. "Watch where you're going, mudblood!" the ape boy scowled at her, even though it was clear that he had walked into her on purpose. "OI! Watch your tongue Mulciber!" Sirius shouted indignantly. They had been having the perfect day, Mione had been in all his classes, and now some rotten Slytherins had to ruin it. Sirius walked up behind Hermione and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist before pulling her back, so that she was slightly behind him. "We'll catch you alone soon enough Granger, you watch. You should learn to respect your superiors" Malfoy sneered at her before pirouetting in the opposite direction, Mulciber slouching off after him. "You okay Mione?" Sirius's voice was tender and worried. He lifted her chin until she met his eyes defiantly. "I wasn't scared, if that's what you mean. I've dealt with their kind before. Don't know how he knew I was a mudblood though...". Sirius gaped at her offhand use of the word, "Don't call yourself that!" he said hotly. The term was used enough by his family for him to hate it as much as he hated them. "Why not? I'm proud to be muggleborn. I don't see why people should change the word but still have the same meaning and suddenly I'm supposed to find it offensive" Hermione stalked off in front of him, finding Lily and walking along side her to the great hall for supper. Sirius watched her go, finding himself more and more intrigued by the second. She had a way of looking at things that he had never thought of before. It was refreshing and exciting.

Hermione may have only spent one day with the marauders so far, but they were really growing on her. James, despite how he acted around Lily, was sincere and funny. Sirius was loud and extravagant but Hermione didn't let that fool her; behind the front he put on was a genuine and caring friend. The two of them together were the definition of fun, always laughing and joking around. Hermione decided right them that she would make it her job to bring the two groups together. She would also try and get James and Lily together quicker.

* * *

**A/N**

**This MIGHT be the last chapter I upload before next friday... Sorry!  
so what does everyone think so far?**

**REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE :)**

**Reviews:  
****FreeSpiritSeeker****: Siriusly, who would be surprised? :P **

**love Rads**


	8. Chapter 7: The Plan

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Plan

Hermione got through the rest of her first week in the past without many mishaps. Threatening words were exchanged with the Slytherins constantly, but if had become somewhat of a pattern by the third day. She was also threatening Lily and Remus' reign at the top of the academic sector, her old know-it-all attitude surfacing now and then. She was however, trying to keep it under control. She really was intent on making this time at Hogwarts different. In her first time, she was disliked due to her 'insufferable know it all' attitude and she only had Harry, Ron and Ginny as close friends. This time was already different though. She had Lily, Evanna, Sofia and Marlene, plus three of the marauders, excluding Peter; she would never trust that rat.

Her relationship with Sirius continued to progress, and so had, by her relationship with James by reflex. What she was impressed with was that Sirius had not tried to flirt with her once or made any suggestive comments. It had been made clear by his attitude and by Lily that Sirius was a womaniser, and he was not ashamed of it. But he treated Hermione with respect and like a best friend. She still hadn't worked out why exactly that this disappointed her. James had become to be like a brother to her, he annoyed the hell out of her but she loved him all the same. One thing she hadn't been able to overcome yet was his continuing idiotic attitude around Lily. Just this morning he had serenaded her as she came down to breakfast, standing up on the bench and extending his hand towards her: "Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true , and everything that I do is out of lovin' you!"Hermione had tried to drag him down, swatting him round the head, but nothing worked. "Wait, wait! You don't like that one? How about this? Just STOP, because I really love you. Stop, I'll be thinking of you! Look in my heart and let love keep us together" at this point Sirius rugby tackled him to silence him, but Hermione again witnessed Lily's reasons behind her hatred for the marauder.

They all sat round the fire at 7pm on Friday after a filling supper in the great hall, all of them grateful for the upcoming weekend. Hermione rested against the back of the couch, her head on Sirius' shoulder and Hogwarts: A History open in her lap. Remus lounged on the sofas with Marlene and Sofia and Lily was lying with her head on Hermione's lap. James was lying next to Sirius, aimlessly playing with a golden snitch. Apart from Lily, who Hermione now considered her best friend, she had found herself becoming surprisingly close to Sofia. The quiet witch had been considerably shy around Hermione this past week, but none the less she was one of the kindest people Hermione had ever met. One night coming up to the dorm had revealed Sofia crying over ex boyfriend Benjy Fenwick and in comforting her, Hermione had broken down the wall. Now she knew that the shyness was a simple exterior, hiding a crazy girl with an insane sense of humour; she most certainly wasn't quiet.

Hermione sighed contentedly. She hadn't been this relaxed in a very long time, what with the stress from work and having to cook a feast for Ron every night. Ron... she had tried her hardest not to think of him or any of the others in past days, reminding herself that when she had finished, it would be for their benefit as well. She had had many sleepless nights where she had felt the losses of her friends more than ever, crying herself into a restless sleep in the early hours of the morning. Luckily silencing charms ensured that the girls were undisturbed and unaware of this. She did, however, sleep in Ron's old Quidditch jersey every night; she couldn't quite bring herself to part with it.

Glancing up at the clock, she cursed; it was already 8pm! Sirius raised his eyebrows at her colourful language in amusement, "Seems you've been spending a bit too much time with me Mione, although I have broadened you're vocabulary" Sirius smirked as ruffled her hair. Hermione glared at him and swatted his hand away before flattening her hair. A big perk of being friends with Marlene was her vast knowledge of beauty charms and potions, Hermione's hair had lost it's frizzy quality and was now sleek and shiny. "Shut it black, I'm supposed to be in Dumbledore's office RIGHT NOW! I'll see you guys later! Marls wait for me before you start Arithmancy! Sof we need to talk about him and Lils, you know what we need to talk about..." she regarded the two marauders on the floor with a smirk "don't have anything to say to you two prats!" and she turned and exited the portrait hole. "I always wonder how she knows her way around the castle so well already" Sirius murmured to himself.

Hermione meanwhile finally skidded to a stop outside the gargoyle outside the headmaster's office. Oh, what had he said the password was? "Droobles!" Hermione recapped her plan for the last time as she went up the stairs to the office. During her sleepless nights, she had hatched a plan using all the knowledge she had drawn from everything she had heard about the first wizarding war in her time. She gulped and knocked on the door. "enter" she walked in to find Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Ah Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you, do take a seat. Lemon drop?" Hermione hid a smile at what seemed to be Dumbledore's catch phrase when within his office.

"No Professor, but thank you. I need to relay all this information before I forget." She smiled at Professor McGonagall, who in turn nodded for her to continue.

"I want sure where to start, so I'll start from the beginning of the upcoming war once my year group graduated last time. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Sofia Patil and Evanna Burke joined the order right out of Hogwarts. Other members included Frank and Alice Longbottom, The Prewitt twins, Benjy Fenwick and Molly and Arthur Weasley, the current head boy and girl. Although the order itself had not sustained too many losses, they were still losing. In 1980, James and Lily gave birth to a little boy called Harry. Not long after his birth, you Professor-". Here, she gestured towards professor Dumbledore, "-told them that due to a prophecy, a child born at the end of July was said to be the downfall of Voldermort. Due to Severus Snape eavesdropping on the meeting, Voldermort came to know of the prophecy. Harry was born on the 31st of July; Voldermort thought the prophecy child was him. You recommended to the Potters that they used the Fidelius charm and go into hiding. They chose their secret keeper, and for a while, things seemed to be okay. However, in the second half of 1981, losses began to hit the Order hard" Hermione took a shuddering breath, and looked at her professors apologetically, sad about the information she was about to relay, "Marlene along with virtually her whole family, Dorcas, both the Prewitt's and Benjy Fenwick were killed... and then on the 31st October 1981 the Potters were betrayed by their secret keeper. Voldermort arrived at their safe house in Godric's Hollow, murdered James downstairs and proceeded up to find Harry. Lily sacrificed herself, refusing to step aside and taking the killing curse in her last attempt to protect Harry. When Voldermort turned his wand on Harry, his spell mysteriously rebounded and hit Voldermort himself instead. The force that allowed this was-"

"Love..." Dumbledore murmured, almost to himself, feeling both wonder and an immense sadness.

"Right. Lily Evan's love meant that Harry was untouchable" Hermione blinked back tears. Having now gotten to know some of the people her tale was about, it cut her deeply. "So Voldermort was dead? But no, that can't be... you said he came back in your fourth year? And you mentioned a Second Wizarding War..." McGonagall mused out loud as she tried to puzzle through everything she had heard. "Yes, I told you the rest, briefly, yesterday. Today I'll explain how. Have you heard of a horcrux?" Dumbledore's face became grave as he regarded the knowledgeable girl in front of him. "Certainly, I have suspected he had made one for a while, but I do not know how I would find out-" Hermione cut in, "Not one Professor, five. Voldermort made six horcruxes, but I believe at this moment in time, he will only have made five". Both professors cringed "Dear Merlin... Five... such terrible, dark magic, the worst."

"I know what all of them are, and hopefully where they are. Me and Harry, along with our best friend Ron Weasley, yes, Molly and Arthur's son, dropped out of our seventh year to travel over the country finding and destroying them. My plan is to gather them all, not destroy them instantly but simply gather them together. Timing will be vital. I know that he will notice if we were to destroy them all at once, so we must destroy them very shortly before we kill him... and there is only one guaranteed, known location at a known time that I can think of..." Hermione trailed off, her tears again overflowing. She was horrified by the final outcome her plans had taken, she was worried what the outcome would be if it didn't work.

"The night they died... I understand you're logic Miss Granger but you're willing to-"

"Sacrifice James and Lily? My two best friends in this time? No, I'm not willing. But it's the only way I can think of so please, if you have another one tell me!" Hermione nearly shouted the last part, before she jumped out of her seat and tore out of the office.

Hermione arrived back in Gryffindor tower and sprinted up to her dorm, drew the curtains around her four poster bed and warded it to her best ability. And cried her eyes out.

"DAMN THESE STAIRS!" Sirius roared less than a minute later, after he had tried to follow Hermione up the stairs. Unfortunately there was a charm which turned the stairs into a very slippery slide if a member of the male species attempted to climb and promptly ejected them.

"I'm sorry James... I'm sorry Lily... I don't know what else to do, but I SWEAR I will try my best to protect Harry" Hermione sealed with a promise.

* * *

**A/N**

**THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY! Not tomorrow, but A WEEK TOMORROW.**

**I Haven't said thank you to everyone who's following my story! I LOVE YOU ALL. SO MUCH.  
A Silent Echo  
cosmoGirl666  
CowSparks  
dancer4813  
FreeSpiritSeeker  
HarryPotterLover2  
jbought  
JCJ58  
Jojo283  
Love Jayne Eyre  
Nala Moon  
poth 96**

racethom  
Tamcor  
Trevor88  
TsukiyoTenshi

**okay I'm done! See you in a week! Rads x**


	9. Chapter 8: Known Figures

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Known Figures

Despite their best effort, the group could not get Hermione to admit to any of them what was wrong. On her part, Hermione proceeded to act like nothing was bothering her; she continued her studies to perfection and joked around with the marauders. Yet she felt as if the fate of the whole world was in her hands, and she was sacrificing two of her best friends and only hope could guide her to believe they would be safe in the end. Now that she had a plan, she didn't know what to do with herself. Most of the measures she had taken as the plan formed could not begin since firstly, the marauders and the girls were still in Hogwarts, and secondly, the height of the wizarding world had not yet been reached.

After a few weeks, even Sirius had given up; he had a strong sense that when the time was right, Hermione would tell him. He continued to grow closer to her as she began spending more and more time with the marauders without the rest of the girls. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with them, it was just that it was often hard work. James continued to make a fool out of himself in front of Lily, Sofia was often quiet and withdrawn, her thoughts clearly elsewhere. Evanna was spending more and more time with her new boyfriend Xenophilius Lovegood, an eccentric seventh year. Sirius snorted to himself, eccentric was an understatement as far as he was concerned. The guy was plain weird! He had come to care about Evanna over the last few weeks, coming to love her calming personality when either Lily or Marlene got riled up, or her inappropriate sense of humour that so greatly matched his own. Due to this, he was happy for Evanna as it was evident Lovegood made her happier than she had been in a long while. Marlene was perhaps his favourite of the girls, excluding Hermione of course. The friends joked that she was the male version of Sirius; many boys watched as she walked by, particularly this year. She had a sharp tongue and temper, but was generally layed back and jokey. He remained undecided on Lily; he still held a grudge against her over her treatment of his best mate. However, he couldn't deny that she had a reason, and most of the time she was alright. He loved to spark off her redhead temper, and did so frequently.

Hermione herself continued to be a great mystery to him. He could tell that she was hiding some sort of big secret, even if she did well to disguise it. He couldn't help but wonder where she came from, or why she was here. It wasn't exactly that she didn't believe her cover story, more that it wasn't the whole truth. Why had she been sent here? Where were her friends, her parents? And most importantly... what was it like to be related to professor McGonagall?

Hermione knew that sooner or later, she would have to broaden her cover story to suppress her friend's curiosities. She was dreading it however, she didn't want to lie to them any more than necessary. She didn't want their sympathy for the death of her friends, not when they would never understand the events behind it. Because Hermione was set on one thing; she would tell no one the truth, at least not until seventh year at the earliest.

She had lost her drive. Her talk with Dumbledore and McGonagall had shaken her up, and embarrassed her. Once she spoke her plan out loud, it suddenly seemed that much more real. She was also mortified at her attitude at the end of the meeting, and wished she had the courage to apologise. She felt so useless here, had Snape sent her to the wrong time? What was she supposed to do when she was only a fifth year? The war was too far off for her to make a difference. The only deaths she knew of were in the 1980's, or 1979 at the earliest... who was she supposed to save? And would she really be able to re write time like this?

On Saturday morning after breakfast, Hermione made her way to the library alone, hoping to read up on time travel. Taking a seat in the far left back corner of the library with a stack of books, she had lost track of time when a snappish voice broke through her thoughts: "You're in my seat mudblood" said the sneering voice of Severus Snape. Hermione sighed and looked up into hooded, pitched black eyes that regarded her coldly. "I wasn't aware you could reserve seats in the library, Severus" she replied smoothly. Snape's lip curled mockingly, but he did not answer. Instead, he simply sat in the seat next to her, at a close proximity, breaking any boundaries of personal space.

Hermione sighed in frustration. She knew that Snape was trying to make her uncomfortable enough that she would be forced to leave, and she just wasn't in the mood. But there was no way she would give in. She found herself not liking this young Snape any more than she had liked her old potions professor; he was still rude and seemed to hold some prejudice against her. "Interesting... Hobby you have there Granger" Snape had decided not to call her mudblood; after all, she was Lily's friend. He registered a split second of panic on her face as she regarded him, before her emotions were carefully reigned in and an indifferent mask snapped into place, "I think so to, it is terribly interesting" Hermione was proud at herself for keeping the shake out of her voice. There was no way Snape would make the connection though, he might be clever but even he wouldn't believe time travel was possible. Not yet anyway. She realised that the fact that time turners hadn't even been invented yet could work out to her advantage.

"Snape, I've been looking for you everywhere. Lucius was wondering – wait, is that the mudblood? Sitting a little close to her aren't you? Should've guessed really, considering your obsession with the mudblood Evans" a sharp velvet voice cut into her thoughts. She looked up, and nearly had a heart attack. Why would Sirius speak like that, in a way he clearly hated? However, she got a good look at the boy in front of her and realised that though they looked very alike, this boy was not Sirius. He was not as muscly, and though he had inherited the same Black good looks as his brother, the cold mask on his face made his features much harsher, as oppose to Sirius's laughing face. This must be Regulus Black, R.A.B, and the man who had unintentionally helped Harry, Ron and Hermione in their horcrux hunt. He had been the man to stand up to Voldermort from within his own ranks of death eaters. Hermione felt a rush of warmth for the younger Black; perhaps he could be an ally!

Forgetting his previous words completely, Hermione jumped to her feet and thrust her hand towards him, "You must be Regulus! I'm Hermione, it's so nice to meet you, aren't you Sirius's br –"

"Get away from me, you filthy little mudblood! And no, Sirius is no more my brother, not when he ran away before the start of this year, turning his back on the pureblood ways" Regulus spat hatefully at Hermione. "And left me behind..." His words were a muttered whisper, but Hermione caught them anyway. Hermione was taken aback by his offensive words. How could one who had the prejudiced thoughts of some pureblood families so clearly driven into him, turn to the light and make a purposeful stand against Voldermort? He might have been young, but Regulus Black was the stereotypical Slytherin through and through. With the cold sneer, disdainful eyes and pureblood swagger, he was the image of Sirius, without all his good qualities. At times when Sirius was angry, he acted with pureblood superiority unintentionally, as a way to intimidate whoever had sparked his dark anger. Regulus appeared to be consumed by this act at all times, and Hermione was horrified that someone so young had been so greatly impacted. And yet she couldn't find it in herself to hate him, not when she knew what his final sacrifice would be. He reminded her greatly of Draco Malfoy, but unlike Draco, she felt pity for the young Black heir, who had all the responsibility to uphold his family's reputation.

She fled from the library, dropping books behind her in her haste. Until she could work out what to do about Regulus, he appeared to be destined for the same path he had had in her on time. She couldn't let that happen, he was another one she would save, giving him back his brother who he clearly looked up to; she wasn't fooled by the harsh words he had aimed at Sirius. She now had a new plan to put in place, one she could work on now. She hoped that she could save Regulus, bringing him to the right side before he sacrificed himself. She could mend the bond between him and Sirius, and she knew that would make them both happier. While Sirius loved James like a brother, it would never be the same as the protectiveness he felt over his own little brother.

Unaware of where she was going, Hermione ran directly into someone, sending her own bag, and the bag of the other person sprawling across the corridor. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Wow I need to watch where I'm going..." Hermione's words tumbled over each other as she struggled to get them all out at once. She looked up to see a witch, perhaps a year or two older and in Ravenclaw. She had straight black hair and sparkling blue eyes and smirked at Hermione in amusement. "So you're the new Gryf! I was hoping to meet you soon, James and Sirius are like younger brothers to me, and they appear to be quite taken with you. Oh Merlin, I'm getting carried away here... My name's Dorcas Meadowes and I'm a sixth year Ravenclaw, nice to meet you!" Dorcas noticed how Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and she wondered what it was she had said that would cause such a reaction.

Another one! Hermione thought. Here was another person she knew would die, this time at the hands of Voldermort himself. She remembered Harry telling her about Dorcas, along with Marlene, later in their fifth year after Moody had given him the photograph. The fact that Voldermort had thought it necessary to kill her himself proved that she must have been a powerful witch. Looking at the enigmatic young woman in front of her, Hermione felt drawn to her bubbly personality. She was someone new Hermione would like to be friends with. She was also someone old Hermione wanted to save.

* * *

**A/N**

**Guess who's back, back again... YES I'M BACK!  
Not entirely happy with this chapter, but I needed to introduce Reg somehow and Dorcas just popped up as I was writing!**

**Can't believe I've had nearly 2000 views! I logged on this morning and did a little happy dance with joy! Thank you also to my 30 followers, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING AND AWESOME AND ALL THAT!**

**Reviews:  
anneica: I know, I thought it was a very Sirius thing to do :) **

**Please review more guys, it really makes my day!**


	10. Chapter 9: Haunted by Previous Future

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Haunted by the Previous Future

11pm on Wednesday night saw one Sirius Black downstairs in the Gryffindor common room sitting on the window seat, deep in thought. Something had changed this year. Not just the fact that they had OWLS or that his friendship group had more than doubled. No, he was the one who had changed. They were currently approaching the end of October, and Sirius hadn't been with a girl at all; and that wasn't even the big deal! The thing was, he didn't want to be with just any girl. Not since whenever he closed his eyes he drowned in warm chocolate, or that his ears rung with a certain witch's tinkling, secretive laugh. Because since day one, though he would never admit it, Hermione Jean Granger held power over him. He didn't know what was happening to him, all he knew was he worked each day to make her smile and laugh. He wanted to always be the reason behind her happiness. What was happening to him? He was Sirius Black, notorious womaniser, and proud of it. He wasn't James! He could never want one bird, that wasn't who he was.

"Sirius? What are you doing mate, it's half eleven!" Sirius's head whipped around to see his adoptive brother, and he smiled uncertainly. "Just thinking mate" James mock gasped in horror, "WHAT? Thinking is dangerous for you; your few brain cells can't take it! You promised you wouldn't leave me, so don't cause your brain to spontaneously combust!" Despite Sirius's strange mood, he barked a laugh; this was why he loved James! As his smile slowly faded, he regarded James thoughtfully. Surely, if anyone was to understand, it would be his best mate. "Hey, Jamsie? Can I ask you something? Hypothetically of course..." James looked at him curiously, and nodded. "You know when you realised you were in love with Lily, in third year? And you realised it wasn't just because she hated you that you wanted her attention? Did it feel like you would never want anyone else, because they weren't her? Or like your days revolved around trying to make her smile? Uh hypothetically... just curious" Sirius coughed awkwardly at the end, and looked away. In turn, James was openly gaping at his best friend. Sirius sounded like... well, like he was in love! But that wasn't right, what about all the girls? Wait... had there even been any girls this year so far? Surely there had been... right?

"Explain Siri, and don't give me any of this hypothetical shit" James looked at his seriously, no pun intended. "I don't know James, it doesn't matter go back up, I'll be up in a bit" Sirius backed out; for some reason he was terrified of the direction this conversation could go. He wasn't ready to accept it. "We've been best friends for five years, and you just tried to ask me to back off. You have to talk to me mate, it's not a choice" Sirius sighed. "Okay fine, but only because I know you won't get off my back otherwise. Things have changed, I've changed. I haven't got with a single bird this term, and I don't even want to! What's happening to me? All I want is one person, and I don't even want to get with her, or have my way with her... I just want to make her smile and laugh, but I want to be able to look at her and say, she's mine" Sirius's eyes widened in shock when he had finished. He didn't even know half of what had come out of his mouth! Or more like he hadn't accepted it. James was looking at him, equally shocked, but a smile slowly spread across his face and turned into a full blown grin. "You're in love! Oh, my boy's all grown up! Who is she? Who's the lucky gi – oh Merlin! Its Hermione isn't it? I've noticed how close you two are!" He knew there was a reason James was his best friend; they could read each other perfectly. He hoped it wasn't that obvious to everyone else though, Merlin that would be awful! "What do I do James? I don't think she likes me like that, and I've never felt like this..." James grinned at Sirius. Finally, Sirius would understand how he had been feeling all these years with Lily! "It's Hogsmead this weekend mate, ask her to go with you" Sirius felt nervous at the idea, but agreed anyway.

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm, they were all wide awake and giggling. Since the fifth years had two free periods tomorrow morning, they had decided to stay up late and then sleep in. They were currently sharing secrets with each other. Marlene had just admitted to doing things with both the Prewitt brothers, much to the other's amusement. "Honestly Marls, have you no shame?" Lily asked, before collapsing into another fit of giggles, to Marlene's annoyance. "Shut up you bitches! It wasn't a proud moment okay? Can't believe I trusted you all with this, I'm never going to live it down" Hermione looked at the four girls gathered around her happily. They had come to mean so much to her over the last couple of months, and she knew she was stuck here; she would never see Ginny as she had known her in the past. That hurt her, and when she wasn't with the girls or the marauders, she couldn't feel that hole inside her; she couldn't cope with it when she was alone. As a result, she was always with someone, and she tried her best to ensure she was never by herself. Not a day went by when she didn't miss everyone back home, and she still cried herself to sleep most nights, but it was getting better.

"Alright, this question is for Sof and Eve, alright? I know you don't like talking about Benjy, but that's the only way you can get over him, and he doesn't deserve your pain. So how far did you go with him? Same to you Eve, with Xeno" Marlene grinned evilly at the two girls who were furiously blushing. "Neither of us are sluts like you Marls" Evanna teased. Marlene pouted, knowing they were right. She just couldn't wait until one of them did something so she could talk about it. "Oooh Mione, we haven't targeted you yet!" Hermione glared at her best friend. Damn the redhead's good memory, she wanted to avoid these questions! "That's right, you can't get away with laughing at our expense only! Got your eye on anyone? I know a certain dark haired heartbreaker seems to only have eyes for you!" Marlene winked at Hermione, who blushed furiously. "What, S-Sirius? There's nothing going on, we're just friends. Anyway, he'd never like me when he can get anyone in school". Though she swore to be more confident in how she acted, that didn't mean Hermione had any more confidence in herself. On the contrary, she still didn't regard herself as anything special. The girls stared at her in surprise; she truly didn't know how gorgeous she was! "I bet you, right here, five galleons that he likes you. And don't talk yourself down, because you are stunning!" Lily left no more room for discussion, and as the time read twelve thirty, the girls drifted off.

The next day, Sirius was planning to ask Hermione to Hogsmead, before he lost his nerve. The perfect opportunity arose on their walk back from tea, where the two of them were walking ahead of the others. Unknown to them, James had whispered it all to the girls and they were trying to get them alone to sort things out. Marlene and Lily were beaming, the latter now knowing she was five galleons richer. James had told Sirius to talk to her in an abandoned charms classroom, knowing that there was a neighbouring classroom where they could all wait and listen in. "Hey Mione, can I speak to you for a minute?" Hermione looked at Sirius's nervous smile in surprise, but nodded. "Hey, we'll catch up with you lot later, okay?" Hermione turned round to tell the others. As they walked away, she couldn't help but feel uneasy; especially considering Marlene's smirk as she had walked past. Sirius gently grabbed her upper arm and guided her into the abandoned charms classroom and shut the door, unknowing that the people he needed to worry about were next door and listening intently.

"Look Mione, I know you haven't known me before this year and have nothing to compare me to, so you might not understand this as much as the others. But I've changed. A lot. Before this year, I never really liked girls, I just met up with them for some fun. And yes I know, that's disrespectful, mean... say it all, I know it's true. This year though, I haven't even looked at many girls, because I only see one face everywhere." Sirius took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought!

Hermione couldn't help but feel a rush of jealousy towards Sirius's unknown love. Why was he telling her this? Did he want her advice? Because she knew that he was closest to her out of the girls in their group."So what, you want my advice Siri?" Hermione tried to keep her voice from shaking. Why was this painful for her? He was just a friend. A good one sure, but that was all. She didn't like him, not like that. He is gorgeous... she thought. And funny, sweet, caring, protective... But also her best friend's godfather! How wrong was that, seriously. And Ron... She couldn't just forget him like that. She had loved him. No, she still loved him!

"I suppose you could look at it like that... what do you think Mione, should I tell her?" Sirius looked at her, unsure of what he wanted her answer to be. If she said no, then he was maybe saved from the possibility of ruining their friendship. But with his feelings getting stronger, he wasn't sure if he could settle for just friendship, and then watch as she fell for someone else. No, telling her was the right thing to do.

"You should tell her. Any girl would be lucky to have you, especially if you care for her as much as you just said you do" Hermione sucked in a painful breath. Regardless of her confusing feelings, she ultimately wanted Sirius to be happy. And she had no right to feel like this, just because he liked someone. He wasn't her boyfriend, she didn't even like him like that...

"You're right Mione, and I was hoping you would agree" here goes nothing, thought Sirius. "It's you. Ever since the first time I looked into your eyes, I was lost. I've never felt like this and for a long time I tried to hide from it, but I can't anymore. I really like you Hermione, you've changed me. I haven't so much as looked at another girl, because all I see is you, even when I close my eyes. Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" Sirius took a deep breath. At least it was out there now, he couldn't take it back.

Hermione was in shock. Me? No, it can't be, maybe he's practicing on me or something, for when he confesses to the mystery girl... but as she stared at him in shock and met his eyes, she saw nothing but sincerity and nervousness. "No..." she breathed, her heart breaking. "What?" Sirius yelped in surprise. Was she turning him down? "I said no Sirius. I'm so sorry, but I can't go with you to Hogsmead!" Hermione felt tears threaten to overflow, but she tried her hardest to keep them in check. "What, why? Is it something I said? Did I do it wrong? Mione please, I really like you... Girls would love to be in your place right now!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a strong wave of horror and regret. He saw pain and anger flash in Hermione's eyes, the latter winning out. "Well go and ask them Sirius Black, and they can consider themselves lucky. Because none of them are ENGAGED!" she finally let the tears overflow as she ran from the room, and tore up to Gryffindor tower.

In the next room, the group exchanged shocked and horrified glances. _Engaged?_

* * *

**A/N**

**So there it is! that's definitely my longest chapter so far, hope you're all proud of me! :D  
As for my update pattern, I think i'll update two or three times a week, sometimes more, sometimes less.**

**Reviews:  
annieca - YOU ARE AMAZING! Your reviews make my day, and thank you for taking the time to review! I know, I always thought Regulus to be a slightly more surly and quiet version of Sirius, and I thought he would look up to him. Afterall, he was his big brother. I imagine when he was sorted into Gryffindor things would be ruined between them, but they're still brothers. I also think that the pureblood upbringing would have a huge inpact on how people lead their lives, obviously Malfoy being a great example. Just because Sirius turned his back on it, doesn't mean that it isn't still rooted within him. Okay so, since your reviews are awesome, I'm going to directly ask you the question I asked a few chapters ago in my authors note. With the plot, obvoiusly Mione can't start saving people until after Hogwarts, but like I said, starting in fifth year is key, as you will see later. so what do you think I should do? the options are, 1) cover fifth in detail, skip sixth and cover seventh as a sequel, then post-hogwarts as the next sequel, 2) briefly cover fifth and sixth together as one, and then seventh and post-hogwarts in more detail in a sequel or 3) cover fifth as one book, then just ignore sixth completely and go on to seventh and post hogwarts. OR any other idea you have! Help me out PLEASEEEEE. I'm relying on you! feel free to PM me or something!**

**That goes to anyone else as well, I need feedback!**

**Love you all as always  
Rads x**


	11. Chapter 10: Truth of the Lie

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Truth of the Lie

To say things were strained between the two groups would be an understatement. For Hermione, she was constantly hurting, a deep ache which she didn't know the cause of. She had turned him down! She didn't want to be with him like that, she didn't want to go to Hogsmead with him. So why did the mere thought of him cause the ache to intensify? As if seeing him every day wasn't enough, her dreams, or nightmares, were full of the anguished look she had caught a glimpse of as she had fled the room. She had never meant to cause him any pain, but he was Sirius Black, no girl could tie him down. He'd be okay, he'd get over it. They'd be friends again and their friendship would be restored. Right? Because more than anything, Hermione felt the pain of not having Sirius in her life. His absence had added to the void within her, already caused by the other loved ones missing from her life. There was no one to give her an entertaining running commentary though their lessons, or someone to lean on as she read. She missed the mischievous glint that was ever present in his beautiful eyes.

For Sirius, her parting words rang in his head throughout each day, on repeat. Engaged. Engaged. Engaged. Engaged. She was engaged. How could she be engaged?! She was barely 16, it didn't make sense. Hermione had remained closed off about her past with the group, and they had all made a conscious effort not to push her. They knew next to nothing about her that they hadn't witnessed for themselves. She had been avoiding him these past few days, and he her. And it was like the two groups had never merged. The marauders refused to let Sirius be alone at any one point, and though he could tell they missed the girls, they didn't mention it once. The girls were intent on getting Hermione to talk. After all, though they were not supposed to have heard anything, they had heard it all. They had heard the underlying agony in her voice, a pain so deep it made them sad to the core just to hear in her voice. This was something the boys seemed to have missed. Though they loved Hermione, they were angry at her. Angry because she had 'broken' Sirius and then not stepped in to put him back together. The girls showed their support by remaining by her side.

What Hermione couldn't miss was the glares she received from most of the female population. No one had missed how close Sirius had become with the new girl, and they were all jealous. They had also noticed that no gossip had been spreading about him and his latest conquest. Meaning he hadn't had one. And they all blamed Hermione for them losing out on the chance to bag the estranged Black heir. Now though, not only was he avoiding his old behaviour, he was avoiding her as well. Due to this, Hermione noticed girls beginning to close in on him, eager for a shot. She called them The Vultures. She hated them. She was jealous of them, though she would never admit it. They could carelessly flirt with Sirius, whereas she couldn't even look at him anymore.

"Earth to Mione" her head snapped up. It was Friday night, the Hogsmead trip was tomorrow. Lily was looking at her, half amused, half concerned. She had convinced (bribed and threatened) Hermione to come tomorrow with the girls, excluding Evanna who was going with Xenophilius.

"Huh? Sorry Lils, just blanked out for a while there" Hermione smiled guilty at Lily, who was giving her a knowing look.

"Honestly hun, I get that you're not going to talk about it but I'm here if you need me. However you need to sort something out between you and Black, because you're both miserable! I hate to see you down, and James is saying Sirius is the same" she really hated seeing Hermione down. Finally, the numbers in the girls were even, and she was no longer a fifth wheel. She cared about Hermione a lot, like a sister. No, she thought to herself, better than a sister. She bitterly reflected on her relationship with her own sister, knowing Hermione had been a better sister to her than Petunia.

"I'll think about it, it's not that simple! No, don't argue, trust me it's not. And oooh James? So not only are you willingly talking to him, you're on first name terms!" Hermione winked at Lily. If one good thing had come of this, it was that it seemed to be succeeding in getting Lily and James together.

Lily blushed furiously and glared at her friend. Her liking James, honestly? She had only just learnt how to stand being around him and talked to him for the sake of Hermione. "Don't make me laugh, the only thing that's changed in my view of James Potter is that I can stand being around him. There is NOTHING there and never will be!" Lily took a deep breath after her outburst and turned to see Hermione simply grinning at her. "Oh shut up, let it go Mione!" then they both burst into fits of laughter, and had a great night with the girls, full of gossip.

The first Hogsmead weekend dawned crisp and windy, matching the white blanket of snow that awaited the students outside. Hermione had got her permission slip for Hogsmead signed by Professor McGonagall, due to the fact that she was meant to be her guardian. Despite the awkward feelings between Sirius and Hermione, she was actually looking forward to the trip with the girls. She hadn't spent time with anyone outside of work back in her time for such a long time, this was going to be so refreshing.

Sirius kicked the snow moodily, as the marauders made their way into Hogsmead. He hadn't been able to get a certain witch off his mind at all, and it was beginning to get on his nerves. He wished it was just because she was the first girl to turn him down. Or because she had someone else. No, it bothered him because she was the first girl that he had liked disregarding her looks. Not that she wasn't pretty, she was stunning; but it was her sharp tongue and sense of humour, her protective qualities regarding her friends, or how easy she was to get along with. He loved the way her eyes sparkled with mystery and secrets. He didn't know what he felt for Hermione Granger, but he knew it wasn't simple lust. In a way he wished it was, because at least he would understand what was happening to him. He wanted, no he needed, to know what she had meant when she said she was engaged; how was that possible? She was only 16!

James and Remus steered Sirius towards their favourite joke shop in a hope of cheering him up. Sirius was a lively guy, and it was wrong that he was so subdued. James had decided it was time to put some pranks into action so that Sirius would have something else to think about.

"So Mione, we hardly know anything about you! Come on, this is the sharing shack" Marlene flashed Hermione a grin as the girls laid out their picnic in the shrieking shack. Marlene had always been an honoree member of the marauders for years, and along with their shared love for rule breaking, they had shared some of their secret entrances to the shack.

"I… Yeah, you're right I guess and I trust you guys" Hermione took a deep breath, this is exactly what she hadn't wanted to do. She had known it was coming, but she didn't want to have to lie to her girls any more than necessary. "I was born in London, but grew up in Northern Ireland, where I was home schooled as wished by my parents. I was an only child, but I was best friends with my two neighbours… Reece and Hamish" Hermione took a deep breath, knowing she shouldn't really say Harry and Ron. She would tell them eventually. "The three of us were really close, and I never really had any girl friends except for Reece's little sister. They were all home schooled with me eventually, which was great. This year, the three of us were out for the day in town. When I got home my parents were… Well they were d-dead. There were all sorts of traces of dark magic around the house, and most of it was destroyed. Harry- sorry Hamish, and Reece's families took them away into hiding, I never saw them after that. I spent the next few days salvaging what I could from the house and packing it, when there was this pulsing light. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards me and it transported me here. And that's it, that's where all you guys come in" she sighed sadly. They were going to be sympathetic with her over her fake life.

"Oh God Mione… we had no idea… so so sorry! I understand why you don't like talking about it, but if you ever need to we're right here" Lily squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Totally hun, we love you! But if you don't mind me asking… engaged?" Marlene smiled sheepishly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to".

"No that's alright. My family and Reece's family were close even before we were born. When we were growing up together, our parents tied us together. Me and Ron started dating just over a year ago, but we were already engaged" Hermione felt a tear trickle down.

"Ron?"

"Sorry, Reece. It was a… nickname me made" Hermione cursed her slip up.

Later that night, Marlene relayed everything Hermione had said to Sirius. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and felt as though she was betraying her friend, but as far as she was concerned, Sirius needed to know. To help him understand, he needed to know. He needed to forgive her for hurting him and get past it, because he was the only one who could truly comfort her.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, another chapter! What do you guys think?**

**Reviews**

**Ann**** - great observation there, I haven't really clarified that, you'll have to wait and find out! Ron's awesome! Bit of an idiot though... Either way, Sirius is waaaay better! And ah, thank you! I was wondering about that actually, but I wasn't sure. I'll go back and correct it when I get a chance. Yeah I thought so too, so what I was thinking is finish this one (pretty sure it'll be long anyway) and then cover parts of sixth as a prologue to seventh?**  
**Hugs, Rads x**

**Charlotte1782**** - Thank you! I thought so too**

**bma925**** - There's always time for a bit of Disney! and The Little Mermaid is amazing... Thank you, that means a lot! Sev will be coming up soon :)**

**Well, that's it, love you all!**

**Rads x**


	12. Chapter 11: Christmas Plans

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Christmas Plans

Sirius stared at Marlene for a long time, unsure of what to make of what he'd just heard. He knew Hermione had been keeping secrets, but he didn't have any idea they'd be so tragic. As far as he was concerned, he thought he had one of the worst family situations out of everyone he knew; they were bigoted due to their racial prejudices, and he had been an outcast for so long. However, he now regarded Hermione on par. Her family had obviously loved her, and she them, and to lose them was a pain Sirius could only begin to imagine. He felt guilty, because though they were both avoiding each other, she had only begun to avoid him once he had made it clear he was avoiding her.

Another thing that bothered him, though he felt bad for feeling it, was the fact that she was engaged. Not only that, but it was arranged.

As though she'd read his thoughts, Marlene reached out and squeezed his hand, "Look Sirius, I know you like her and you might be thinking that because her engagement was arranged she might not want it, but it didn't seem like that. She was happy Sirius, she had a small smile on her face as she talked about them. I can't begin to imagine how hard it is for her to have them suddenly ripped out from her life. So I'm just trying to say, cut her some slack okay? She feels so bad about how she told you what happened".

Sirius nodded wordlessly at Marlene. Today had been a bad day, and he was not in a good mood. Not even James could cheer him up, or his plan for their latest prank. This was probably why he felt betrayed by Marlene, even though he knew she was right. He felt betrayed because Marlene was his friend first, but she was defending Hermione. She didn't understand that he didn't just like her, Marlene was like him; no one could hold her down. Sirius cleared his throat, "Thanks Marls" he said gruffly, before getting up and slouching out of the portrait hole.

"He still being a moody git?" James jumped down onto the sofa next to Marlene, followed by Remus, Lily and Sofia. It was the first time they'd all been together, and James felt a feeling of contentment. Of course that probably had something to do with the fact that Lily was on the chair beside him, and she had chosen to sit there.

"Give him a break Potter, he's upset and there's a lot to take in" Lily rolled her eyes, classic James.

Sirius decidedly made his way down the corridor, heading towards the library; he knew she would be there, and frankly, they had to talk. Rounding the corner of the back section of the library, he paused as he heard voices. Ones he didn't want to hear. All the group knew that Hermione would be found here if she was in the library, but he didn't know any other people came here.

"I told you we'd find you alone, mudblood" The first gruff voice said threateningly.

"Actually, Malfoy said you'd find me alone" Sirius smirked. He really did love her sharp thinking.

"Shut it you filthy little mudblood bitch! Don't act all clever with us, you sassy comments aren't gonna help you now. There are three of us and one of you, I don't fancy your odds so much. Don't make it harder for yourself" the sneering voice of McNair reached Sirius's ears and he clenched his hands in anger. He was NOT going to harm her, or lay a single finger on her.

"Actually lads, it's two against three, and we're a lot prettier than you are. Not to mention talented" Sirius strode out from behind the bookshelf and slipped an arm around Hermione's waist. When he felt her stiffen slightly, he tried not to let his hurt register on his face. She has a right to act like this, he told himself, and we'll sort it out soon.

Hermione glanced sideways at the handsome marauder and tried not to glare at him. How dare he just come to her rescue and act like nothing was wrong? Yes, she hadn't coped well with him asking her out, hut she had wanted to talk it out with him. But oh no, Sirius Black had other ideas which consisted of him ignoring her completely! He was such a prick and sometimes, okay most of the time, she really wanted to slap him.

"One day Granger, one day Black won't be here to save your pretty little arse, and then you won't know what to do." Mulciber leered at her nastily, and then beckoned Avery and McNair away. Sirius glared after them. They were becoming a very real issue right now, they seemed to crop up everywhere and were intent on doing Hermione some harm. McNair was very similar to Mulciber: ugly, stupid but strong. Except he was a seventh year and could cause much more trouble and injury. Along with Malfoy, Dolohov and Rowle, he was one of the aspiring death eaters. They caused genuine harm to students with dark magic, and he didn't want Hermione to be a target of this.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione quickly lowered her eyes and busied herself with sorting her books out. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks, and her hands shook but she ignored it. Why was she reacting like this? It was just Sirius. A very cute, protective Sirius… she felt a soft hand grip her chin and pull it up until she was looking deep into a sea of silver. She wanted nothing more than to lower her eyes, but she was stubborn for a reason. Pursing her lips, she glared right back, her gaze not wavering even though she could see regret shining back at her. And… something else? She didn't have time to puzzle it out.

"I'm sorry Mione. I was stupid and selfish and I over reacted. I really do like you but it was wrong of me to just expect you to say yes to me, and your friendship means more to me than anything… I've missed you so much" Sirius could see in her eyes that she was caving, smirking he carried on, "OH PLEASE HAVE MERCY! Forgive my incompetence, take me back, I can't live without you!" Sirius punched the air in victory when Hermione gave in and began giggling uncontrollably.

"You. Are. Such. An. IDIOT!" she emphasised each word with a hit to the chest. "And a terrible actor. Such a drama queen… No seriously, I'm sorry too. It shouldn't have happened like that, I should have kept my cool and explained properly. We're both to blame I guess. But I've missed you too. And I am sorry for turning you down, it just isn't right for me at the moment." The problem is I like you… a lot. Hermione said to herself, and felt her eyes widen. She, Hermione Jean Granger, liked Sirius Orion Black, regardless of the fact that he was her best friend's godfather and about 20 years older than her. Or she was 6 years older than him… except they were both now 16… Oh this was so confusing! But either way it was wrong. Because she was engaged to Ron, because she loved Ron.

Entering early December, the group found themselves closer than ever. It appeared that Hermione and Sirius not only kept them together, but held them apart as well. With them back to being best friends, the group was brought together. No one had thought the day would come when you would see Lily Evans and James Potter in the same friendship group and not shouting at each other, but it seemed to have arrived.

"GUYS! I HAVE NEWS. GOOD NEWS, SO VERY GOOD!" James pranced into the common room, doing his best gay walk. "Okay, I've calmed down now. Basically, we're spending Christmas together! No, not buts Mione, you are not staying here alone. My parents want the boys and Mione to stay at Potter Manor, the girls are going to the McKinnon's! Sorry Mione, didn't mean to separate you from the girls but my parents really want you to stay!" he took a deep breath and grinned at everyone. "Shopping at Hogsmead next weekend, you need formal gowns for our annual New Year's Eve Ball! And presents obviously… if you could get me some Quidditch supplies or jokey shit… yeah that'd be perfect."

Hermione looked at her chosen adopted brother with amusement. If only Harry could see him like this… He'd love him.

* * *

**A/N  
This chapter's basically just a bit of fluff, I needed a filler chapter. **

**Ann- I actually love how you review each chapter, I always look forward to hearing what you think! Yeah I had to add them to the dictionary... I think it'd actually be easier for Hermione to completely lie, because then it would be harder for the group to remind her of them. I added a bit of that conversation, hope it's okay! And NO way, Sirius is mine forever ;)**

**Okay, we'll be meeting some... Interesting characters in the next few chapters! :)**

**Love Rads x**


	13. Chapter 12: Potter Manor

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Potter Manor

Hermione was filled with nervous anticipation as she packed her few belongings into her trunk, ready to leave Hogwarts at 11. It was Thursday, the week after the girls had gone dress shopping and Hermione was sure she had scars from Marlene's nails...

**"What is WRONG with you? How can you not like shopping, what are you? Because I'm beginning to think you're not a girl at all. Girls are like yours truly, and we LOVE shopping!" Marlene was practically having a heart attack as she dragged Hermione down the main street of Hogsmead and to the little boutiques at the end. She had been shopping there since first year, when she used to sneak out with her older brother on his Hogsmead weekends.**

**"Don't worry it's not just you, I hate shopping too... But shh because Marls doesn't know, and I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way since she just went psycho at you. Crazy girl!" Sofia slipped her arm through Hermione's with a smirk, it had taken her 16 years to get used to Marlene, and poor Hermione only had a term to accustom herself with her. Of course, she was her best friend, and at first glance they seemed to be opposites; Marlene was loud and flirty, whereas Sofia was more reserved. However anyone who knew her would know she could be just as loud as Marlene when she wanted (which was frequently). Walking down the street with Hermione, Sofia happened to glance sideways and felt her stomach lurch when she saw him. Benjy Fenwick, her ex boyfriend from the year above. Everyone knew how crazy Sofia was for Benjy, they had been together for most of last year and disregarding what adults said about her being "too young to be in love", she had loved that boy. With his messy dark her and dark blue eyes, he was a labelled bad boy who she thought she could tame. It didn't work, and she was still angry at herself for thinking someone as insignificant as her could change how he was.**

**"Oi none of that Sof" Hermione's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she smiled weakly at her. "Looks like we're here anyway, hello torture" Sofia snorted with laughter and Marlene dragged all the girls in. **

Hermione was still surprised that all five of them had managed to find dresses in the allotted time of the Hogsmead visit, but they had; and they were all perfect. She had also managed to find presents for the entire group. For Marlene she had bought a magical nail-painting kit, which you selected your colours and spoke a code which corresponded to the pattern and then as you painted the nails, the pattern would form. For Evanna she had got a book called "101 ways to invent your own spells" courtesy of learning in her previous time at Hogwarts that Luna's mother had died after experimenting; hopefully with this book, the outcome would be different. Lily had been difficult, but she had managed to find a collection of first edition books of wizarding plays for children, which she knew Lily would love. Sofia had probably been one of the easiest; her love for alternative rock music was no secret. Hermione had spotted a collection of wizard music posters at an old record stall, which she had combined with some muggle band records she thought she would like; ABBA, Earth Wind & Fire, Led Zepplin and Pink Floyd. For James, she had bought a joke box and a "clean easy broom kit set with gloves!" again, an easy one. Remus was the easiest however; she had bought him the biggest collection of chocolate treats she could find from Honeydukes. Sirius was the hardest. In the end, she settled for a joke present, which was a collection of hair products by "Lustrous Locks" a brand popular with witches everywhere. She had also found a magazine of muggle motorbikes she knew he would like; in fact his future bike was inside! For each of them, she had printed an A3 sized wizarding photo of the nine of them making faces at Remus' camera. For Pettigrew, she had regrettably had to buy a present too. She ended up getting him a set of spell-checking quills and some Honeydukes sweets. All in all, she was very pleased with herself.

"Mione get up, we need you for exploding snap!" Sirius shook her mercilessly, a wicked grin on his face. "come on, you're the only one who ever beats Jamsie!" Hermione blinked sleep out of her eyes and glared at the irritating Marauder. She slapped him in the arm before indicating for Remus to deal her a set of cards; everyone whooped. They were on the Hogwarts Express home and James was mercilessly beating everyone, as usual. Pettigrew had lost his eyebrows again and Remus had holes in his sleeves. She settled into the pattern they all had on Friday nights, which consisted of some sort of gaming tournament. Her and James were currently tying at the top, but Remus wasn't far behind thanks to his unbeaten reputation at chess.

When they pulled into Kings Cross, Hermione's stomach dropped. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see Potter Manor just yet, not when she wouldn't be greeted by Harry and Ginny. she was so used to going there most night for meals or catch ups with Ginny, it was going to be strange seeing it without them, and instead with the Marauders and Mr. And Mrs. Potter. She was going to meet Harry's Grandparents! She had been wracking her brain, trying to see if she had known how they had died, but all she could come up with was that they were both Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. There were still records in the Ministry from her time of Charlus and Dorea Potter, of the feats they had achieved. They were two of the most celebrated and talented Aurors to go through the Ministry. What was strange to Hermione was that Harry's mother was, in fact, a Black. Her brother was Sirius' grandfather! So James and Sirius were related, something they were both teased about; "You purebloods are all disgustingly inbred you know" Lily quipped all the time, aimed at Sirius, James, Evanna and Marlene.

As they got off the train, Sirius glanced at Hermione excitedly. She had heard plenty about his family, but today she would meet his real family, his chosen family. it was a big holiday for him and his brother; both he and James were bringing home the girls they loved at some point over Christmas. He was beyond excited that Hermione would be spending the whole holiday at Potter Manor; they had allocated a room especially for her in the same wing Marlene, Sofia and Evanna normally stayed in for the New Year's Eve Ball. This year there were two freshly made up rooms though; one for Hermione, and one for Lily.

"James, Sirius!" He looked up and spotted his parents waving them over. Grabbing Hermione's hand, he pulled her over. Dorea Potter regarded her second, unplanned son and smiled to herself. He had settled down, calmed his tendencies and found a lovely girl. Sirius recognised the look on his mother's faced and smirked to himself; it was her planning face. Dorea Potter nee Black had the classic Black woman looks with her wild dark curls and dark eyes. The thing that marked her as different was that her dark eyes were filled with warmth, and her curls were usually tamed in a bun. All in all, she was a very homely looking mother. Charlus Potter was tall and thin, but fairly well built. He had straw coloured hair which stuck up just as James' did, twinkling hazel eyes and glasses. Basically he was the James of the future. There was no dispute over which parent James looked like, he was Charlus Potter's double through and through.

"Hello dear, you must be Hermione! I've heard plenty about you from my sons; it's lovely to finally meet you!" Hermione looked at the woman who looked like an older version of Bellatrix, and yet she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of here. There was a kindness that was greatly lacking from Bellatrix and it made all the difference.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter, thank you so much for letting me stay with you!"

"Nonsense, we couldn't leave you alone at school! And please, call me Charlus, and this is my wife Dorea" Charlus smiled kindly down at Hermione. "JAMES! Get over here son, we haven't seen you in months and all you can do is stare after Miss Evans!" Hermione grinned; it was clear where James got his sense of humour from.

"Alright, everyone grab hold, Sirius pay attention! Hold my arm, James take my other one! Hermione why don't you go with Dorea?" Side long apparition, haven't done that in a while Hermione thought. She gripped Dorea and felt the familiar tug in her naval, indicating that they had left King's Cross. Opening her eyes, she realised that they had landed just outside the wards of Potter Manor.

She took a look around. Set deep down a path, surrounded by trees on either side forming an arch, lay Potter Manor. Even with all the restoration work Ginny had been working on to get it back to its original state, the Potter Manor she knew didn't hold a leaf to what Potter Manor looked like in this time. Surrounded by forests and fields, Potter Manor glowed in its surroundings, the dark tiles gleamed in the cold sun and the many bay windows gave an outsider a sneak preview into the wonders that lay inside.

Once inside, they were greeted by six house elves, but again Hermione couldn't be angry at that either. Each elf wore gleaming white overalls, with their names embroidered across the front. It was clear this family looked after them. "Mater James!" one elf beamed at James in happiness.

"Hey there Sully, miss me?" James explained to Hermione that each person had their own elf, plus two extras that simply helped out around the house.

"Master Sirius!" A particularly small elf, with abnormally large ears, even for a house elf, and wide brown eyes rushed forward and took Sirius's Luggage for him.

"Twinkle! How are you, wow you've grown!" Sirius regarded the young elf fondly, and Hermione felt her heart warm towards the handsome Black even more.

Hermione felt herself beam with happiness. If she had her way, if her plan worked, this place would look the same for many more generations to come.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'M BACK! So sorry, I thought my holidays would be fairly busy, but not this busy!  
So we're at the Potter's YAY! these next few chapters are going to be some of my favourites, I'll tell you that much!**

**REVIEW. PLEASE. THANKS!**

HogwartsPrankster: YOUR NAME IS AWESOME! Thanks so much :D

**Love you all, Rads x**


	14. Chapter 13: Muggle London

Chapter 13: Muggle London

Hermione had been at Potter Manor a little over a week, and she loved it. She spent her days with James, Sirius, and sometimes Dorea and in the evenings she read late into the night in her room. Remus had joined her and the boys yesterday afternoon and the girls were arriving tomorrow; Christmas Eve. Looking back at her previous Christmases during her time at Hogwarts, so far this was playing out to be the most relaxing. First year she spent trying to research who Nicholas Flamel was, second year was spent brewing polyjuice potion, third year she was at odds with Ron over the firebolt, fifth year was just after Mr. Weasley had been attacked and everyone was worried about Harry, sixth year she spent with her family because she had again fallen out with Ron, and finally seventh year was spent at Godric's Hollow with Harry where they were attacked by Voldermort's snake Nagini. All in all, they were stressful to say the least and this was such a nice change. Dorea's cooking rivalled Mrs Weasley's in every aspect including its quantity; there was a feast fit for at least ten people every evening but somehow the three men managed to finish most of it.

"Mione you decent?" came a shout from outside her door. Another perk of staying here was seeing Sirius so much. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked the handsome marauder far more than she should. He was her friend! Her BEST friend. He was her old best friend's godfather! She had seen him die for Merlin's sake! He was an escaped convict... these thoughts ran through Hermione's head at a million miles an hour throughout each day. What was she supposed to do?

"Yeah! Come in prats!"

"Now that is no way to greet your loved ones Mione!" Sirius plonked himself down on her bed without asking and started leafing through one of her books. He grinned at her, he was so excited for today. "So... Mum wants James and Remus to help get the house ready for the girls and for Christmas. So I was thinking if you... wanted to – maybe – if you wanted to –" he blanched. What was wrong with him? Sirius Black, THE Sirius Black, tongue tied? This was literally unheard of...

Hermione's heartbeat picked up quickly and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Sirius was asking her on another date? After everything that happened last time, he still risked trying again. And she didn't think it was right of her to say yes. Firstly, she had no idea what to do with her feelings right now, she didn't know what to make of them. Secondly, she was still engaged to Ron. Obviously, she wasn't going to end up marrying him now, but it didn't feel right to just go on to someone else. She wasn't ready for that, and despite their differences, she loved him. "Sirius... I – I don't know if that's a good idea"

Sirius looked at Hermione and ignored the stab of pain; she'd misunderstood him. "Just as friends Mione, I swear. I know you cant... you're not ready for that, I get it. But we can go out as friends, I promise it'll be fun. You haven't seen the area" Sirius rushed to get it out, begging her silently to understand his intention.

Friends? She could do that, right? Nothing wrong with it. "Okay! I'm in" Hermione beamed across the room and Sirius jumped up whooping and fist pumping the air. Rolling her eyes, she stood. "Okay okay, get out all of you! I'll be down in five"

"Okay mate keep it cool. Don't make a move, she's not ready okay? I'll beat you up if you do so watch out Siri!" James gave Sirius a pep talk as they made their way down to the dining room. Despite the joking tone in his voice towards the end, he was serious. Sirius might be his brother but Hermione had become a sister to him.

"I know Jamsie, I know" Sirius sighed and punched his brother in the arm. "Ready?" he flashed Hermione his mischievous smirk. "You'll be so proud, I know how to use muggle transport and everything!"

An hour later saw the pair in TGI Fridays, having one of everything from the breakfast menu. A choice obviously made by Sirius, who had discovered his calling in life: waffles. Hermione looked across at her best friend in amusement. She hadn't been sure about this but she was already enjoying herself. Muggle London in this era was so fascinating, she didn't even need to fake her interest in the tours Sirius planned for her. Simply walking down the streets was like walking in a different world.

They had spent the day at Madame Tussauds, laughing and joking around about how they could start their own chain using transfiguration. They had taken lots of photos with each of the wax works which they had later gone and got developed in the shop; they were due to collect them soon. After that, they had run around Selfridges, trying on outrageous outfits until they got banned from ever coming back. But that didn't matter, it was like shopping without the stress of finding something nice to buy. And since it wasn't a shopping trip, Hermione allowed herself to enjoy it. To Hermione, it seemed to be the kind of day you'd have with your gay best friend. Something she teased Sirius about incessantly. Not that she didn't enjoy it; it was the most fun she'd had in ages.

Sirius regarded the beautiful witch in front of him and was pleased to see, even as their day drew to a close, that her eyes still sparkled with energy and happiness. He needed her to see that they could be just friends. "Mione we should probably head back, Mum's cooking dinner"

As they got on a bus which took them straight back, Sirius dropped his wand. "He's got a weapon!" this tottering old lady close to the front screeched bloody murder as she pointed at Sirius. He felt the blood drain from his face as he realised what was going on. Snatching up his wand, he stumbled hastily to his feet, holding his hands up in a defensive pose.

"No! No no no no, m'aam you've misunderstood! I don't have a weapon, look at me! Barely old enough! I don't have a weapon, sweet Merlin! I mean, God... Jesus? I mean – I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON!" Sirius cursed himself as he backed out of the bus, straight into Hermione, sending them both sprawling to the ground. This is NOT how I planned my first time this close to her, Sirius thought. Yet he didn't moved, just stared down. Hermione's eyes were wide, the warm chocolate engulfing him.

"Please extract yourself from the young lady and rise slowly, hands behind your head please sir" cold fear washed over Sirius, replacing any other unwelcome feelings. Turning slowly, he saw two burly muggle policemen looking down at him severely.

"Please, there's been a mistake, he wasn't carrying a weapon officers!" Hermione stepped in to the rescue, as Sirius seemed to be frozen in place. She tried to think of something, anything that could help her to salvage the situation, but came out blank.

"Step away miss, we're going to escort him to the station, it's just down the road. We will give him a full search there. If you are confident that he carries nothing then he'll be out in no time but we have to ask you to remain here." Hermione watched in horror as they handcuffed Sirius and guided him down the street. Way to liven up the day, get arrested... Hermione sighed, she didn't know the way back! If she couldn't do magic, how was she supposed to help him?

* * *

**A/N**

**sorry guys! I'm back now though, trying to get into the swing of things again... this was just a bit of fluff and fun, but the next three to four chapters are the main show!**

**Guest: No I didn't forget Remus, he went home to his family first before flooing to Potter Manor.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**love you all,**

**rads**


	15. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

So I am basically suffering from the worst writer's block EVER! -.- School's started, 6th form is actual hell... SO MUCH WORK! Taking engllish of course, really enjoying it though. But yeah, the work load is crazy but I promise to try and get a chapter up as soon as I can!

Love you all, bear with me!

Rad x


	16. Chapter 14: Breakaway

**Disclaimer: is not, was not, and never will be mine! All credit to the incredible JK Rowling! I do own the plot and some characters though!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Mistletoe and Butterbeer

"They're late."

Dorea Potter glared at the front door as if it was an offending object, the reason her son hadn't arrived back on time. She had been suppressing her motherly urge to complain about lateness for the last hour, but now this was just pushing it. She knew Sirius was a rule bender (as she liked to call him to defend him in her head) but she had thought he had more respect for her and her wishes than this. As his mother, the one he got to choose.

"We know mum, just relax a bit. You can shout when he gets Mione back. Anyways, the girls will be here soon!" James placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. He wasn't worried so much as curious as to where the two of them were. Despite his bravado and his mother's height, Dorea Potter was a formidable woman and when in a rage Sirius was terrified of her. He wouldn't risk her wrath if he could avoid it. But he wasn't worried, of course not. His brother could take care of himself. Right?

* * *

"Bloody clumsy fool! Always saving his arse dammit!" Hermione cursed as she paced up and down the street, deep in thought. She had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do. She could quite easily send a message via her patronus to the Potters, but her underage magic would be detected as she was beyond the wards of Potter Manor, and not in the presence of a fully fledged witch or wizard. Just then, an idea struck her.

In a fit of preparation in true Hermione style, she had grabbed everything that could possibly be of use and crammed it in her beaded bag, which now held compartments. Rooting around inside, she found a simple aging potion, the very same Fred and George had used in their fifth year. Glancing in a pocket mirror, she stared at her old self back from 2001. These were only muggles, she thought, even if they suspect I'm the same person there's no way they could actually think it was me. Reaching in again, she pulled out a fake ID naming her as Sophie Wilkins aged 23, and she was set to go. What an end to the day...

"I told you I wasn't carrying a weapon officer! Can I go now?" Sirius tried his best to remain calm when, in reality, he was panicking. Where in the name of Merlin's sagging balls was his wand? If it was on that bus then he was done for. Exposure to muggles, muggles harnessing magic, Azkaban for life. The exact order of operations, which equalled his doom. Okay so maybe he was over reacting, but a lot had happened in a short space of time and – "Hello gorgeous". A young officer, possibly one on some sort of work experience, was approaching his cell. He was proud to see a faint blush spreading across her cheeks, adding a nice bit of colour to her otherwise pale face. "I don't supposed you could let me out based on my good looks could you love?" might as well have some fun while I'm stuck here, he thought to himself.

"St-stand back facing the wall, I'm armed!" her voice shook as she spoke, but she seemed to mean it, so Sirius retreated to the 'back' of his small cell, which as far as he was concerned wasn't really much different to where he was before. She entered, and Sirius realised she was even shorter than he had thought. Maybe he could give her the slip? He was pretty nimble since him and James had dung bomb fights all the time, and you needed to be able to dodge them in order to survive. But as he looked at her, he realised she stood little chance of maintaining whatever this arrangement was with the muggle Aurors if he got away; in fact, why had they let a rookie into a cell alone? He watched as she pulled a plastic bag from her uniform and inside –

"My wand! I mean – shit" now he'd done it. He'd most likely ruined his chance of playing the misjudged but handsome victim now; he really should have played indifferent. At least he knew his wand wasn't lying around on the streets of London! The girl was looking at him like he was a madman as well as dangerous. "I – um yeah..." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It was just a joke between friends. I was clumsy and fell, but the old hag – err lovely lady, mistook it for a weapon. Like I said complete misunderstanding" he trailed off, knowing he was becoming less and less believable with every word he was saying. Changing his tactic, or going back to it he supposed, he leaned in towards her; but not so much that she would feel threatened. As he expected, she froze and he slowly backed her into a corner. "Now beautiful, I'm very sorry I'm having to do this, but I don't really fancy spending the night in this place, know what I mean? So if you just give me my wand-" he gently but firmly tugged it out of her hand, "I'll be on my way".

Suddenly however, she grabbed his arm in a steel like grip, "Honestly mongrel, when I decided I wanted to have some different types of experience over the Christmas holidays, I never planned on busting you out of muggle prison. What are you doing here you absolute fool!?" Sirius just stared at her; absolutely certain he had never in his life seen her before. Until he looked into her sparking blue eyes, which twinkled with mischief. She saw recognition in his eyes, but blatant questions too and that thoroughly entertained her, "I think you're losing your touch Siri, honestly I thought I had taught you well when it came to disguises and pranking! You're a disgrace to my name!"

"Merlin's pants Dorky, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I was going to kiss you and give you the drop! Oh my god, I was going to KISS you, do you know how wrong that would have been?" Sirius gaped at the girl he had grown up with, not bothering to suppress his shudders at what he had nearly done. "Who – what – who even are you? I mean at the moment, god Dorky, never go blonde. Why are you here?" he just didn't understand what had happened. He had gone from despair to plotting to confliction to plotting to a complete loss of words. And honestly, Sirius Orion Black, lady killer and love of all women was never speechless.

"It's polyjuice dunderhead! You know I want me be an auror right? Well there are thousands of applicants each year, and I want, no I NEED to get in. There's nothing else out there. So I'm building up work experience in as many different fields as possible, and how many applicants can say they've worked in a police station? If I get a good collection by summer, I  
can enter a direct entry advanced auror course, which would mean if I get good NEWTS I have a guaranteed job" Dorcas Meadowes trailed off, her eyes blazing with a fire of passion Sirius had never seen in her before. She was a light-hearted, jokey girl, one of the main reasons the two got on so well. When Sirius was stuck with his awful family, he would turn to Dorcas at all of the pureblood socials and they'd make fun of all of them. She knew how to put on a perfect, polite front and she had taught him how to play the perfect pureblood as well.

"Jesus Dorky, never known you so fiery... It sounds good, when did you learn to become organised?" Sirius quipped. "Shit we need to get out... or well I do. Mione's probably stressing and the girls are arriving tonight".

"You're right Siri, just wear this and walk out. I've been... experimenting" She winked and walked away. "I'll see you at New Year's, you better have my presents or you're in for it and you know I'll win" she called over her shoulder as she skipped away. Shaking his head, Sirius looked down at the silver chain in his hand. He knew he could trust Dorcas, so taking a deep breath; he put it on and walked out.

* * *

Hermione sat opposite the station, still pondering what to do to get Sirius out. She was at a complete loss as to what to do about this, but there was only one choice so far. The Potter's were highly influential within the ministry, so hopefully some underage magic could be sorted out...

"Well, I'd put that away if I were you Mione, don't want you getting expelled do we?" Hermione jumped out of her skin, and though she would later deny it, she let out a scream of shock. She felt ghost lips just beneath her ear and heard the most gorgeous chuckle, as his sweet breath washed over her face.

"I will KILL you Sirius Orion Black, you absolute bloody IDIOT!" Hermione was laughing through her cursing though, so her threats were not particularly heavy. "Come on, your parents will be worrying..."

An hour later, they rushed up the drive of Potter Manor, and Sirius threw the door open. "Do not fret fair people, for we have returned!" He exclaimed, before promptly cowering behind Hermione after seeing the look of murder on Mum's face. "I'm sorry mum, we got... caught up."

"He means he got arrested by the muggle police" Hermione decided Sirius deserved to be dropped in it for all the grief he'd caused different people in the space of about an hour, to be honest it was actually impressive. She heard choking, and turned to see James going red in the face in an attempt to keep his laughter in. He turned and hid his face in Marlene's shoulder, who had arrived with the rest of the girls not long ago. Hermione grinned and rushed to Lily and the rest, pulling them into hugs and knowing that she had found a true family. She belonged.

* * *

**A/N**

**I give you all full rights to hate me! Writer's block is a bitch! Also, sixth form sucks. I love my subjects, but the amount of work is actually ridiculous!  
I have semi overcome my writer's block, so I think I'll be updating more, but I am struggling a little! BUT I HAVE IDEAS NOW! FINALLYYYYYYY.  
The next chapter is fluff, so sorry for those who are wanting action. But OH just you wait until the following chapter, because CUE MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER! And lots of action and tension I promise!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! EVEN IF YOU HATE ME FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I love you all!**

**Rads x**


	17. Chapter 15: Changes

**Disclaimer: Is not, was not, and never will be mine! Credit goes to the incredible JK Rowling, including the little Deathly Hallows extract... Some of the characters ARE mine though! And I love them!**

* * *

**As clichéd as it was, the group all hoped that this Christmas would be a white one; they had plans for the annual snow war (yes war, not fight) James and Sirius had without fail. Sirius bounded down the hall, and into the girls' wing, screaming "Look outside my lovelies! We're gonna thrash you today, girls vs. boys!" Sirius' exuberance was short lived however, when Marlene slapped him in the face; it was too early in the morning for her to be dealing with Sirius. Hermione snickered at the wounded look on his face as she ran to the bathroom, ensuring she got in before any of the others, especially Marlene who took half the day getting ready. Grinning to herself, she pulled out her old baggy Christmas jumper she had packed back at home on a whim; one of Mrs Weasley's latest ones. It was a deep red and had a giant Christmas pudding on the front. Pairing it with a tattered pair of leggings, she looked casual but festive. **

**Sirius could not take his eyes off Hermione when she exited the bathroom. She was wearing nothing special, but the simplicity of her clothes didn't matter; she looked beautiful. The leggings made her legs look long and toned, and he was loving it. He flashed her a wolfish grin, making sure he was blatantly checking her out, and enjoyed her reaction when he saw a blush creep up into her cheeks. She might be putting up a good fight against him, but it was clear to him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He just had to make her see that he was the right choice now. She had to realise this soon, because Sirius wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back.**

**An hour later, the whole group had finally managed to gather in the Potter's drawing room, all of them seated around what was possibly the largest Christmas tree Hermione had ever seen, outside of Hogwarts. It Stood at well over 15 feet, and was covered in sparkling lights, floating baubles and miniature pixie figurines which flew around the tree at an alarming rate. Under the tree were mounds and mounds of presents, and everyone felt a build up of excitement. **

**"****Okay kiddiewinks, to avoid injury, I will separate out your presents and you will WAIT until I give them to you!" Charlus Potter grinned at the overexcited group of teenagers around him, speaking in a purposely patronising voice. Waving his wand, the presents began to zoom around the room, dumping themselves in front of different people.**

**"****Honestly Charlus, how was this supposed to avoid injury?" Mrs Potter cried exasperatedly, ducking numerous times to avoid flying presents, hell-bent on their course. **

**Eventually however, everything settled down, until the final present dropped itself on James' toe, much to everyone's amusement as he ran around the room howling. There was silence, then all hell broke loose. Everyone started shredding the paper away from their presents, in a hurry to see what was inside. Hermione opened her first present, which was from Lily, and grinned as a book fell out, followed by a delicate charm bracelet. The book was titled ' 100 Effective Ways To Prove Boys Wrong' which made Hermione grin, as she remembered her and Lily's inside joke about their smart-arse quips to the boys. From Evanna, she got a photo-developing potion, as the group had soon found out that Hermione loved to take photos, along with a four-leafed clover charm for the bracelet Lily had given her. Sofia flashed Mione a grin, as she recognised her gift to her. Opening it, Mione choked before she started laughing. Inside the wrapping, was a box which read 'A Witch's Best Friend! Non-stop Pleasure'. She looked up and glared at Sof, but she just laughed and mouthed "OPEN IT!". Inside was a note saying 'JUST KIDDING! ;)" in flashing letters, and a book 'Music Through The Ages'. Sensing a pattern, Hermione fastened another charm to her new bracelet – this time a diamante star.**

**"****Mione you beautiful person!" exclaimed Sirius, waving the motorbike manual around his head like a madman. "And this might have been a joke-" he held up the hair products, "but just wait. You ladies will be green with envy when my hair looks sexier than yours at the new Year's Eve ball!"**

**Smirking, Hermione went back to her pile, and almost instantly felt a lump rise in her throat as tears threatened to overflow. Mrs Potter had knitted her a jumper. The memories came unbidden, shocking her; she hadn't had these flashbacks in quite a while. Christmases with her family skiing in France, with Harry and Ron at Hogwarts, at the Burrow... She missed them all with a new, raw pain which was eating her up inside. Looking around, she caught Lily's eye, and thought back to the Christmas of her seventh year with Harry in Godric's Hollow. **

*** "Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve!" **

**"****Is It?" **

**"****I'm sure it is. They... they'll be in there, won't they? Your mum and dad?"*. **

**They were right there, in front of her now. She missed Harry, Ron and Ginny sorely, but she was here for a good reason; if she could make their lives that much better, the empty void she had inside of her would be worth it.**

**Her reverie was interrupted by Marlene's squeal as she opened Hermione's present to her. "Omigodomigodomigod MIONE! I love you, I've been wanting one of these for ages!" Finding an icy snowflake pattern, she instantly settled down to paint her nails. Sofia had already walked over to the Potter's record player and put on one of the records Hermione had bought her, and Remus was munching through his chocolate already; Hermione wasn't sure it would make it to the end of the day!**

**Going back to her presents, she found a collection of books from Remus, with a little wolf charm for her bracelet. Feeling particularly touched, she smiled gently at Remus, hoping to get across to him that she knew and understood. Remus looked back at her in surprise. Had he read her look wrong? Because there seemed to be acceptance in her eyes, but she didn't know about his furry little problem... right? He had been planning to tell her, especially since he was going to have a full moon while he was staying at Potter Manor. **

**James had got her a surprisingly touching present of a pale pink knitted cardigan and an embroidered shawl, along with a swallow bird charm. "Awww Jamsie these are beautiful!" Hermione gushed, deciding that the shawl would match perfectly with her New Year's dress. Mr Potter had bought all of the children a personalised wand holster, which again, really touched Hermione. This left one present of course: Sirius'. Taped into the card was an elaborate silver heart charm for her bracelet, with tiny diamonds littering it in a swirling pattern across the whole surface. It truly was beautiful. Inside the parcel were three things: firstly, a first addition of 'Hogwarts: A History', secondly, a bed throw with a giant print of all of them together (except Peter) and thirdly, a crystal quill and ink pot set. Wordlessly, Hermione got up, slowly walked over to Sirius, and kissed him on the lips.**

* * *

**Interlude: Spinner's End**

**Severus slipped out his front door, and quickly made his way across the street until he was out of sight from his house. Now that the war was underway, his mother no longer approved of his friendship with Lily; just like everyone else. But they had a special connection and she meant more to him than anything he could ever have imagined. His home life wasn't exactly a happy one, but Lily always managed to light it up. His father was a filthy muggle who had run out on him and his mother when he was very young. Though he didn't share views as drastic as his fellow Slytherins, he wasn't particularly fond of them. But he had a good reason. He was convinced his father had been abusive to his mother, and blamed him for his mother's apparent phobia of closeness to another human being. Eileen Prince was clearly bitter to anyone who saw her, let alone actually knew her.**

**He gripped the small package in his pocket, and prayed she would like it. It wasn't much, but Lily had always understood that he didn't have much at his disposal but he had saved for months for this one. He had seen it on the first Hogsmead weekend, and even though he had begun saving over the summer, in anticipation for finding a Christmas gift, he still had not had enough money. The present was a simple silver chain necklace, however what made it special was the pendant which hung from it. It was a sterling silver doe, with two emeralds for eyes. Apart from the eyes, there were absolutely no decoration on it, but its simplicity is what made it beautiful. Severus had felt incredibly happy when he had found this, knowing that Lily's patronus was a doe. In fact, their patronus' matched! They had discovered this in the previous year, when the two of them were doing some extra studying in the library and had come across the patronus charm. After having practiced it for months on end, they had finally managed to produce a full-corporal patronus, both of them does.**

**Approaching Privet Drive, he prayed that Petunia wouldn't answer the door; he hated that girl. However he needn't have worried, as the door opened to reveal the kind face of Mrs Evans. She was a very homely woman, a little on the short side, with blonde hair, and Lily's green eyes. "Hello Severus dear! What are you doing here?" he had always liked the lady, as she was nothing but kind to him, going as far as giving him a warm hug every time he saw her. Something his own mother never did...**

**"****Hi Mrs Evans, Merry Christmas! I... Came to see Lily?" He queried, slightly confused.**

**"****Oh dear... She didn't tell you? That's very unlike her! She's been staying at a friend's house this holiday, a James Potter? I'm sure you know him dear, I'm terribly sorry!" Mrs Evans frowned at the slightly scruffy boy in front of her in pity; he had been best friends with her daughter for many years now, but she was sure things had changed this last year; He wasn't visiting as much as he used to. he had always been a strange boy, him and his mother kept to themselves. But he was perfectly polite and sweet, and most importantly, he made his daughter happy. **

**Severus stared at Mrs Potter, at a loss for words. What? Just... What?**

**James. Potter. JAMES POTTER! He had been left, without a word, for the whole holiday for James freaking Potter. He had loved Lily since they became friends, but he had been in love with her since their second year. It had been a bittersweet for him, because it was painful to be just her friend, but the thought of being without her was painful... and yet, he felt like he was already losing her. They had steadily hated James Potter since their first day of their first year from the first time they saw him... from the very beginning, they hated him! He never thought he would see the day where he would be losing his Lily to the arrogant toerag that was James Potter. He didn't have anyone one, didn't have any other friends. Avery and Mulciber weren't friends, they were... Convenient acquaintances. He loved no one like he loved Lily.**

**"****No, she didn't tell me. It's alright, I just came over to exchange presents, but I guess I'll just post it to her and see her at school? Thanks for your time Mrs Potter, have a nice day!" Severus held himself together, and tried not to look to bothered about it. Inside however, his pain and betrayal had converted into anger. Not at Lily, no he could never be mad at her. No, his anger was aimed at a certain cocky Quidditch star, and he would know about it soon.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Again, I'm so sorry it's late! On the other hand, it's the longest chapter I've written so far!**

**I love you all, please review! To everyone who's reviewd so far, I LOVE YOU ALL! SO MUCH, LIKE SERIOUSLY!**

**Love, Rads x x**


End file.
